Emotionless
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: It's been a hundred years, and the Cullen's have finally returned to Forks. New family members have joined, leaving Jasper without a mate. That is until the mysterious girl without a scent sits next to him in Chemistry class. What secrets does she hide? Why can't Jasper smell her blood, or feel her emotions? How will she fit into the Cullen coven, and what does her future hold?
1. First sight

Chapter 1:

It was like any other day. Kids were sitting on lunch tables, laughing as they threw grapes at each other and debated what the plans for their weekends would be. But behind the masks of normalcy, there was nervousness. The small town of forks was about to get seven new students. And whilst that did not seem rather important to most, it was important to them. They heard of the bigwig Doctor Carlisle Cullen that was bringing his family to the small town. Everyone was bustling around trying to prepare. But the students paid no mind until the new comers were in plain sight.

Allison sat with her fellow classmates, the group that was considered on the 'in" in high school terms. She sat on top of the round lunch table, a book of poetry perched in her lap, and her boyfriends arm around her waist. She paid no mind to the craziness that was high school that surrounded her. She just kept reading, not bothering to check her surroundings. That is until Jesse whispered in her ear.

"They're here. Look over to the door." He whispered with excitement in her ear, and she cringed at his close proximity. It wasn't that she didn't love Jesse. She did, and has for the two years they were together. But his touch had lost the comfort and now made her feel on edge for almost a year. The day flashed in her mind, the first time they had made love, or rather that's how he described it. She could only remember the firm grip he had on her wrists as she insisted he stop. She shook the memory before she cringed, and turned her attention to the door as seven students walked in.

"I guess Doctor Cullen adopted all of them. Jasper and Rosalie are his niece and nephew, but the rest are all adopted. And they're all together. Like together, together. They won't talk to anyone." Rebecca, a quirky and ditzy blonde from Allison's chemistry class started giggling as she looked up from her lunch. Allison narrowed her eyes at her.

"That blonde girl is Rosalie, she's with the big guy Emmett, I guess they're like a thing. That's so weird, right?" Jesse smiled as he whispered and laughed a bit. Her eyes were trained on the two as they entered. A beautiful blonde walked hand in hand with a boy that could have been a body builder. His muscles immediately sent chills through her. She could only imagine how dangerous that made him. He could be considered double Jesse, who has the build of a swimmer. When she looked at the two, she saw a very beautiful couple. And she could see how oblivious they were to the gossip going around them.

"Those two, that's Edward, the guy with like red hair." Jesse guessed, scratching his head with confusion.

"Bronze is more the way to describe it, Jesse." Allison chimed in, musing softly at the beautiful boy that entered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bronze. His girl is Bella. They're like a thing too." Jesse smirked, eying Bella for more than necessary, an action that did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend. Bella was a beautiful brunette whose hair reached her hips, and the man on her arm was the embodiment of a Greek god. His perfect angles to his face, and crooked smile. "Then, there's Alice and her guy Caleb. I guess they just adopted Caleb like a few years ago but the rest have been there since they were a kid. They're together, too."

She observed the last couple to walk in, whose eyes held a new found love that almost made her look away because of how intimate the gaze looked. She nodded, and went back to her book, until she heard the door open and the last Cullen come in. The boy was gorgeous. Blonde honey-suckle curly hair that framed his pale skin perfect. His top lip was slightly bigger than the bottom, but it gave it a nice heart shape. His eyes were the ones to stand out the most to her. Beautiful golden irises were staring back, at her. She blushed slightly before returning to her book. Jesse had a glare lining his face. "Who is he?"

"That's Jasper Hale. He used to date Alice, but she dumped him for Caleb. All the girls are already lining up but he turned them all down."

"I wonder why."

"Probably because the most perfect girl is mine, and no one else could compare." He tightened his grip on her waist and she winced at the force. That wasn't meant to be sweet; it was to remind her to stay away and a warning to the newcomers, even though they were nowhere near hearing distance. She knew there would be a bruise where his fingers lie.

"It's been like that for two years, why change now." She mused softly before tuning out the rest of the café and going back to her book. Silently, she thought of how perfect his name was. Jasper, so sophisticated and unheard of, she wished she had a name like that. Instead, she got Allison, which made her one of seven in her school. As she repeated the name she realized how every girl must have been doing the same thing, and when she looked up she realized the whole café was looking and whispering about these strangers. Instantly, she felt guilty for becoming apart of that.

"They're already isolating themselves and it's their first day. Dana tried to ask them to her party this weekend and they said they weren't allowed to go to parties. What kid is allowed to go to parties?"

"Yeah, right. Not allowed? What, they probably think they're too good for this town. This town may be small but it's still not bad. Why'd they even choose Forks?"

As the whispers continued, it only angered her. "Why don't you guys just leave them alone? They just got here; maybe they're shy or just used to being just with their family. Be nice, you don't even know them."

She could feel the entire lunch table turn to her. She barely ever spoke when it was the entire group. She tended to only speak to Jesse when he asked her to. And here she was, defending people she had never even talk to before. No one knew how to respond to her outburst, so they switched the conversation to plans for this weekend. She sighed as she kept reading her book.

She wanted the new kids to feel welcome, and normal, but everyone was acting as if they were shiny new toys. Whilst she didn't know if they liked that feeling, she knew how it made her feel when she had moved her in her childhood, and she hated it. So she simply thought how nice it was to have new kids, and continued reading. But she could hear the gossip going around her, and their names just kept coming up. No matter what she said, she couldn't stop the kids from talking.

She could feel an intense stare at her, and it unnerved her to no end. Her eyes shot to the source, only to find Edward and Bella staring directly at her. She didn't know what to do, so she smiled softly and sent a nod their way, in which Bella returned but Edward remained focused on her. She thought. _I wonder if he's okay. The gossip must be getting to them. Poor kids. Everyone should make them feel welcome not like outsiders._

His eyes snapped back to Bella, so she was finally able to escape his gaze. He looked worried, as he had gazed at her. And instantly, Allison noticed something no one probably did. These strangers were anything but normal; she noticed how beautiful these people were. Inhumanly so, their skin was so pale they couldn't have blood circulating through their bodies, and they're eyes. They all have the same golden eyes. Gold isn't an eye color. She one day wished to study Biology in college, and she knew the probability of all eye colors. It wasn't possible.

Again, Edward's eye skewed her from across the café, which made her feel exceedingly uncomfortable. She sighed as she closed her book, and stood up.

"Babe, what are you doing, lunch is another twenty minutes?" Jesse grabbed her arm roughly and demanded, but the rest of the table only saw the concern he put through. She winced again at the roughness of his grasp. She pulled her arm from his grasp, rubbing it slightly.

"It's just really loud in here, and I want to finish the book for Mr. Walker's class. I'm going to the library for a while." She said softly, taking her bag and dumping her tray on the way out, leaving a stunned table of her friends who had never heard her stand up to anyone.

Allison wasn't lying when she said it was loud in the cafe. She just couldn't stand to sit there anymore. So she waited in her Chemistry class until the students started to pile in. She had an empty lab bench all semester, since she usually preferred to do the labs on her own since she had taken advanced chemistry as a junior and was already above all the seniors in her class. Usually it wasn't normal for another Junior to take the course. That was until Jasper Hale stepped into the class and all eyes turned to him.

Mr. Dumal could sense the discomfort and quickly welcomed the class to talk amongst them while he sets up the lab for the day. He motioned Jasper to the only available seat in the class, directly by her. She blushed as she looked away, seeing his gaze go to her. She pulled out her book again and dove right in, trying to hide the embarrassment she felt for having thought about him earlier. She heard the chair pull back and someone sit gracefully next to her.

She peaked up from her book to see Jasper giving her a questionable look. She closed the book softly, and offered a hand to him. He shook it softly.

"Hi, I'm Allison. You must be Jasper, it's really nice to meet you." She smiled and for the first time, she saw one of the Cullen's smile back.

"It's vey nice to meet you as well. I think you're the first person to actually introduce themselves and not just stare at us." Jasper chuckled, and pulled out his notebook. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. She saw Jasper breath in deeply, and gave her an even more confused stare.

"Well, I was the new girl once, and it doesn't feel good. I'd rather welcome you than idolize you. I mean, we're all human right?" She shrugged and offered him her notebook so he could copy down what he has missed the first two weeks of school. He took it and still held the same curiosity in his eyes.

"When did you move to Forks?"

"When I was seven. So it wasn't recent but I still remember the feeling especially in a small town like this it's even worse."

"Where did you move from?"

"North Carolina." This seemed to spark his interest as he smiled over at her, one eyebrow raised. She could literally feel the curiosity radiating from him, but yet she had no idea why she was so interesting to him.

"Well, that is certainly unique. Why the move to such a small town?" She shifted in her chair, although the story wasn't too tragic, she hated explaining it, especially to someone she just met.

"My parents split, and my mom remarried. My mother was from the reservation across town, and she wanted to come back to family and friends. So we came out here. I've been here ever since. Why the sudden move for your family? You're from Ontario right?" His eyes held a sort of soft humor to them, and she couldn't help but wonder what inside joke she was missing.

"Yes, my father received a better job offer so he took it. My mother also loves small quaint towns so it all but convinced my father it was the best decision." He shook his head, an affectionate grin setting on his lips. Allison couldn't help but smile back.

"Did it live up to her standards?"

"Exceeded them, if anything. We all find Forks a rather interesting place to live in."

"Interesting? How so? Most would say it is rather boring. Most people like big cities."

"Most people like how anomonous living in a big city is. They like that they can hide. Small towns, there are no secrets because everyone finds them out. It's impossible to hide."

"Well, then I hope you don't have any secrets you wish to keep hidden." Immediately, Jasper's face lost its innocence and she could feel the realization run through him. "You know, because you are in a small town."

"I do not believe any of my secrets are easier enough to find out, so I'm not worried." His face forced a small smirk, but she could feel the unease in his posture. "But I am quite good at finding out other's secrets."

"Oh yeah, you sure about that?" It was like her mouth spoke before she realized how her words sounded. She knew how Jesse would feel if she could see the two of them talking like this. But she couldn't stop herself, especially when she saw the challenge in his eyes as he nodded. "Oh, yeah? Okay, try it."

"Hmmm…." He mused softly as he stroked his chin. He looked around, focusing on Devin Lopes, a short blonde boy who was all city for track. "He cheated on his past chemistry test, so he feels guilty about his 97% because he knows he doesn't deserve it."

"Her," He pointed at the soft-spoken auburn hair and freckles that covered her face girl that had never actually spoken a word. Allison thought her name was Gemma. "She is actually in love with the boy in third row. But she would never get the guts to speak to him because she knows he tends to date around."

"That's all really easy stuff. Body language isn't hard to notice." She laughed and shook her head, opening her notebook and doodling in the margins.

"How can I prove it then?" He spoke softly, his hand lightly stopping her hand from doodling; She dropped the pen and stared right at him, not thinking before the words slipped out.

"Try it on me."

"That is definitely not easy." He sat back only slightly, smiling brightly, but she could see the determination on his face. She could feel her resolve completely crumble, but she felt the relief that her actual thoughts were not broadcasted through her body language like everyone else.

"Why is that?"

"You're difficult to read, almost impossible actually." This was like heaven to hear from him. Although she couldn't help but notice the double meaning in his words. The last thing she needed was for the new students to know her secrets. Or anyone for that matter. She has yet to really admit them to anyone. Not even herself.

"Take a guess." She whispered as his hand still remained on top of hers and she could feel her nerves increase as the beautiful boy's gaze was smothering on her, but she wished he would never look away. She couldn't help but let the walls that surrounded her dissolve and crumble.

"You… you seem shy. You stay away from anything that could get your feelings hurt. But you chose the bad boy of the school, who never seems satisfied for too long, so that was the biggest risk you've ever taken. You've been together for so long, you are afraid to try something new. Even if it could be the best thing for you. You're afraid. But I cannot tell of what."

Her breath caught in her throat. It was like he could read into her soul. But by this point, she was the master at controlling her emotions, and she tried to brush it off. She smiled softly. The bell rang shrilly, filling the entire hallway with its cry; she scooped up her work and threw it in her bag. She touched his shoulder softly as she stood. "I guess I am difficult to read. But good try though. I'll see you later, Jasper."

 **JASPER P.O.V**

Her touch felt like an electric shock running through his veins, but in the most pleasant way. Once he had seen the beautiful creature, he could feel the instant attachment. As soon as he sat down next to her, she was the first human that did not cause the burn to rage through his body. He felt no thirst, no monster start to rise inside. Even when the cute little blush rose on her cheeks, he felt nothing. He could not even feel her emotions, which had sparked the idea he would have to ask Edward if he felt the same blockade when he tried.

She was like a blank wall when she was around, which had reminded him he must feel how Edward felt when Bella first came in all those years ago. Although, being shut out of her private emotions wasn't terrible, it was comforting. She would keep him guessing. It still unnerved him to no end to figure out why he felt no such emotion from her, could it be another gift that can manifest in the human life, he was not sure. All he knew was he needed to find out, he had to find out everything about this small human.

He wasn't sure why he had been so forthcoming in their conversation; it was like he felt no need to hide the real Jasper Hale from her. He should have been smarter about it, but yet he could find no remorse. She hooked him as soon as she defended them in the caf, and her entire family felt the same. No human had ever actually stuck up for them when it came to the demanding rumors that started almost immediately after their arrival.

He waited for all of the students to leave the room, noticing he had been lost in his thoughts; he was the last one in the room. He grabbed his books, only to be stopped before the threshold when he heard the loveliest voice. "Jesse, you know I would never do that. Cameron did know what he saw, I was just welcoming Jasper. I've never had a lab partner, it was nice to actually have a conversation with someone."

"And why would you need anyone but me for that? I already told you before they came, I don't want you anywhere near those new kids, especially Jasper. I already have to fend the guys from these idiots here. No one is getting near my girl." His voice was like a kitten with an oversized bite, and he fought the urged to walk over and snap the guy boy's neck. How dare he talk to a lady like that! Especially to his lady.

 _Your girl?_ Jasper thought as he continued to easedrop, fighting the urge to defend Allison's honor. He could hear skin hit skin, that's when he looked out from behind the wall and saw Jesse holding her wrists much too tightly and had her against the nearby lockers. He saw the pain on Allison's face as he gripped her so tightly, she was so fragile and this boy felt no remorse in leaving marks on her body. The overwhelming urge to protect her ran through him. Her worse stopped him from moving from his place; he didn't need to feel her emotions to know it was desperation she was feeling. "Jess, you know I love you. You never have to feel jealous of anyone else. Jasper isn't a threat to us."

"I still don't like it. I don't want you talking to him." Jesse released his grip slightly, pulling back from her. He crossed his arms over his chest, and forced her to meet his eyes. "Don't talk to him anymore, got it?"

"Jesse, I can't just ignore my lab partner. I have to talk to him, if only in Chemistry then so be it. But I have to talk to him. My grade will not suffer from your jealousy." The words hung in the air around them, but not before he heard a loud slap echo across the hallway. He knew he should jump in, but he just couldn't. He did not want to make it worse for her. But he heard voices coming from down the hallway. "Let's talk later, okay? We have to go to class."

He heard her footsteps rush away, and only seconds later, he saw Jesse following after her. Jasper stepped out of his hiding spot then, and walked to his next class, trying to control the anger that rose in him. She just allowed him to hit her? She didn't scream, fight back, or run away. She just let him do it. Was that in human nature, to allow harm to come to them?

The one thing he was sure of as he walked into his next class after watching that spectacle was that he would never allow any harm to come to her again, she was now his.


	2. Six Days

**Chapter 2:**

Jasper walked into the class to find he shared it with both Edward, Bella, and Allison. Bella and Edward sat at a table in the back, which had the only empty seat right beside them. He could see Allison glance up only once, before her attention returned to her book. As he passed her, he could not get even a small essence of her scent. If he wasn't visibly able to see her, he would never be able to tell she was there. He looked desperately at the couple in the back, searching their eyes if they felt the same thing.

He sat down swiftly, hearing the soft snores of the student right beside him. He cringed away, not wanting to be too close to a normal human. He looked over to the two, keeping his voice to vampire level. "The girl in the front row, reading the book. She's the one from the caf that defended us. Can you smell any scent from her?"

Edward's brow furrowed as he looked at her intensely. Jasper could tell he was not only trying to smell her scent but also trying to read her mind. Edward shook his head as Bella's body started to radiate worry and curiosity. "And you Bella?"

Again, Bella shook her head like Edward. "I cannot read her mind. I tried to, at lunch when she stood up for us, I get small echoes sometimes but it's like she can control what I hear. Which is impossible, she cannot know my ability. Can you feel her emotions?"

"No, and I cannot smell her. Not her blood anyways. I mean I could smell her perfume, but it's like she has no blood scent. I tried all of class, it's like she's controlling what I can feel and smell from her."

Edward looked deep in thought as he looked at Bella. She sighed softly and shook her head. "She doesn't have a shield. I'd be able to tell. When someone does, it's almost like I can feel it. But my gift manifested when I was human. Is it possible it's the same case?"

"It's very possible. I wish Renesmee wasn't traveling with Jacob. Her gift is almost impossible to keep out. We could have tested the theory there. Did she say anything to you in your class?" Edward whispered heatedly, and a small growl escaped when Jasper replayed all the events where he saw her, even the altercation with Jesse. "Jasper, you have to watch what you say. She seems too observant for her own good."

"Edward, it was like we've known each other for a hundred years. Remember the pull you had for Bella as a human? Especially considering the allure her blood held for you? It's like that three fold. Her blood holds no scent for me. I was able to talk to her without holding my breath or hearing her pulse. I wasn't thirsty, if anything she diminished the thirst around her. I already feel protective over her."

"You've only just met her, you cannot be sure you feel this way, especially about a human. You know how badly it could have turned out last time, we were lucky." Edward squeezed Bella's hand with such love and determination in his gaze that it caused sadness to run through Jasper. Because of Edward's possible mistakes, he may never get his chance.

Edward was right, he was being foolish. He could not feel this way for a human girl, not after one conversation together. It wasn't possible. "Don't think like that, either. I cannot criticize you for your choices. And it is possible you feel this way for her. I fought my feelings for Bella, which is why I couldn't admit them at first. But it worked out, it all worked out. Do not give up out of fear. If the pull continues, we will face the family when we have to."

"Exactly, Jazz, I'm sure she feels the same way you feel for her. Even as a human, we feel the pull. It's almost impossible to ignore. Every second Edward wasn't with me, he was on my mind. It could work out. Just get to know her first."

"She's with the Newton boy."

"You know, I am not surprised at after one hundred years, there is still a Newton hanging around Forks." Edward mused softly, and Jasper only shook his head with a soft laugh. "If there is anything we've learned from history. The Cullen name trumps Newton every time. Plus, the memories I was able to see, the only thing keeping them together is fear."

"She's afraid of him." Jasper said more to himself. He was right in class, she was afraid. She was afraid he would hurt her if she left him. And Jasper certainly believed that he would, although he would never let that happen. "She's afraid he will hurt her."

"And if what you saw is right, he has no problem doing it, too." The grave look on his face was definitely something Jasper didn't miss.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Bella asked worriedly. Jasper sighed sadly.

"When I was about to leave class, I heard her and the Newton boy talking. Well, he was yelling, she was talking. He gripped her rather tightly. And before he left, he made her promise she wouldn't talk to me. But she refused and he…..he hit her. Right there, in the middle of the hallway. He slapped her. And she didn't even get mad. It was like she was used to it." Jasper shivered, and then suppressed a growl.

"You need to convince her you would never let that happen, that you would never hurt her." Bella encouraged, reaching for his hand slightly. "I think this was why Alice was so insistent about coming back to Forks."

Jasper winced at the mention of his old mates name. Alice and Jasper had been together for so long, until one day in their previous town, she met her singer. Caleb Green had been a tall, tan, and mysterious junior at their previous school. Alice had P.E. with him, when she smelled his blood. It wasn't like Edward. She couldn't resist, she tracked him down and fed from him, but she had enough restrain to turn him.

According to the town, he was abducted, but only they knew the truth. It seperated her and Jasper permanently when he awoke from the change and Alice's heart claimed him as hers. He couldn't get mad, it was fate. Edward and Bella had proved the power of blood lust in mating.

When Caleb was able to surround himself in human life again, they decided it was time to leave and go to a new school. Alice hadn't given the family any choice, she was set on Forks, and she felt she wanted to get back to their roots. And now, he knew why. She saw this mysterious human coming.

"She saw her, with us."

"With you, Jasper. She saw her, with you." Bella whispered with a smile. Jasper couldn't help but return the soft smile she gave him. He wanted to be with her. When would he get so lucky?

"What do I do? How do I show her I'm what's best for her?" Jasper asked desperately, his eyes looking back to Allison, whose eyes were intently focusing on the lesson being given. He smiled at how adorable this creature was, she bit her pen absentmindedly, and her eyes followed the teacher as he moved excitedly around the room. He longed to feel her emotions and to hear what she was thinking. He looked at Edward desperately.

"I cannot hear her thoughts, sometimes I can hear a word or two. But it all seems like mindlessly stuff, I'll keep listening. I think your best bet is to be patient. Don't try to beat him, just show her how great you are. The rest will fall into place."

Jasper sighed as he sat back, and tapped his pen softly. He didn't notice as he snapped his pen in half. He sighed again, dumping the remains of the pen into the bag.

"Jasper Hale. Can you repeat the Sonnet to prove you were paying attention?" The teacher smirked and all eyes turned to his. He noticed Allison's above everyone else's. And a small smile reached his lips, his mind already knowing by heart the sonnet that was said. He stared right into the beautiful girls eyes, speaking only to her.

"Love is not love. Which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. O no, it is an ever-fixed mark. That looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wand'ring bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken."

Allison's smile was infectious, and she could tell he was speaking to her, by the small blush that rose. And for once, he didn't look away with thirst. It caused a strange feeling to run through his body.

"It's called happiness." Edward laughed softly. Jasper's smile got even bigger. It's been an hour and this girl could cause feelings like this to rise, feelings Alice hadn't even enacted within him. "Don't worry, it gets better."

As the class ended, he saw Allison rush out, only to see the Newton boy waiting in the hall. Bella sighed sadly. "Just maybe it'll take a little bit longer than expected."

When the kids walked into the home after their first day, Esme was already fast in action redecorating the old home that was perfectly timeless. But if anyone needed to keep him or herself occupied, it was Esme. She decided to do home decorating on the side, and uses all of our homes as samples for her clients. Most of time, she helps those who don't have the means to help themselves, like those extreme makeover shows. But as they walked in, she smiled walking over holding a small envelope.

"Renesmee and Jacob sent another postcard. They are in Greece now. I am so glad they were able to get away together, they are just the cutest things."

"Mom, she's your grand daughter, of course you would think that." Edward chuckled as he helped Bella out of her coat. She smiled softly, taking the card from Esme and leaning toward Edward with affection. Their daughter was almost a hundred years but viewed her as fifteen.

That was the main reason she and Jacob decided it was a time for a change. They both wanted to travel, so they had fifteen countries in mind, over two years. They had taken a particle liking to Ireland, in which they had spend the majority of their time.

The thought of Jacob, the young boy who had actually previously resided on the reservation sparked an interest in his mind. Allison said her mother was from the reservation, did that mean she also carried the werewolf gene? Could that be why she held no scent, no allure to their vampire clan?

"That could be possible. I feel as if we should make a call to Eleazer, see if maybe he has an opinion." Edward mused after hearing his thoughts. That certainly did not seem like a bad idea. Maybe Eleazer could take a trip to Forks to meet the mysterious girl. It did not go unnoticed that she was immune to both a physical and mental ability but held no sign of a shield.

"An opinion on what, dear?" Esme asked softly, taking out the duster to start cleaning there new home. Jasper sighed, not failing to let the unease radiate through him. He was not sure if it was a good idea to start sharing about the discovery of another unique human to one of the coven mates, but he knew if anyone would support him, it would be his mother.

"Jasper…found a very unusual human today in school. She was immune to both my own gift and Jasper's. We also were not able to smell her blood. It was like she was not even there. It was quite peculiar. We thought maybe she had a gift that manifested while still being human, like Bella." Edward smiled at his mate with affection.

"Well that certainly would be quite a discovery, it seems Forks is crawling with talented humans." Esme smiled softly. "I will give him a call, maybe he and Carmen can take a trip down. We have not seen them in nearly two years. It's been far too long. Maybe I will do that now!"

Jasper smiled. "Thank you, mom."

"What if you are making all of this fuss and she chooses the Newton boy?" Rosalie sneered, flipping her hair back. Jasper knew out of everyone, Rosalie felt protective over Jasper. She had actually refused to talk to Alice after she found Caleb. But Jasper convinced her she was making the right choice.

"She will chose Jasper." Alice smiled brightly, earning a glare from Rosalie.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Rosalie, out of everyone, I would believe you would know how imperative it is for us to get her away from the Newton boy. He abuses her. Physically, mentally, emotionally."

"And Sexually." Edward chimed in, his head turned away with an uncomfortable silence. Jasper whirled to face him, a murderous growl escaped his lips.

"What?" He demanded.

"The only memory I saw in her mind before she turned the switch. The boy had gripped her rather forcefully when a memory flashed. It was them… they were making love. And she was saying no, and trying to fight him. But he wouldn't listen. It seems that's how it's been for almost a year now. And when she tried to leave him the first time, that's when he beat her the first time. I'm assuming she's afraid to leave him now. And after what happened in the hall today-"

"What happened in the hall?" Rosalie demanded.

"He slapped her, and demanded she stay away from Jasper." Rosalie let out a deep growl and turned on Jasper.

"You allowed him to live after he layed his hands on her?" Rosalie yelled, pushing Jasper up against a wall. He had never seen her be so forceful when it came to a human.

"I couldn't get involved, I didn't want to make it worse. I have to convince her I will protect her. I'm just hoping I can do it sooner rather than later."

"You need to do it. Now. As soon as you can. Human or not, no woman should suffer through that." Rosalie growled before she stalked away into the garage, no doubt going to work on the jeep in order to calm down. Esme walked in sadly, holding the phone in her hands, no doubt having heard everything.

"Eleazer will be here in six days."


	3. Discomfort

**Third person POV**

A week had passed, and everyday Jasper grew closer to the beautiful brunette. He couldn't help but spend all of their classes together memorizing all the small details about her.

Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green, and while everyone seemed to get paler with the coming winter, she would get tanner. Her brunette hair started to turn a russet color, it was a mix of auburn and brunette, a beautiful mix. She also had freckles that lined the bridge of her nose.

Everyday, he never ceased to ask her hundreds of questions in order to figure out more about her. It was on the sixth day of being in this small town that Jasper finally spoke up about his aversion to her relationship with the Newton boy. She waited outside the classroom, saying goodbye to him, when he grabbed her roughly and looked at Jasper with a heated look.

He spoke hurriedly and she pulled out of his grasp and walked in, looking shaken. She set her books on the table, pulling her scarf away from her neck. Jasper reveled in the delicious smell of strawberries that she wore everyday. Since he had no desire for her blood, he was able to appreciate her delicate human scent.

She tried to rub away the pain in her wrist, but she had a long sleeved sweater on. He turned his attention to the board, giving her a second of privacy as she lifted the sweater and saw new bruises forming on her wrist. He held back a growl.

"You can do better than that." His words sounded rather harsh, but he had no way of putting his opinion lightly.

"Excuse me?" Her gaze snapped to Jasper, and he smiled fondly at the crease in her eyebrows and venomous look in her eyes. She was trying to be tough. He couldn't help but admire how adorable his girl was.

"Newton. You can do better than Newton." He said it was like it was obvious, and he could see his words caught her off guard. She got slightly flustered, running her fingers through her hair.

"What makes you say something like that."

"When I was growing up, my mother and father taught me that a man should never lay a hand on his lady unless it is to place a ring on her finger. A man that leaves bruises on the girl he is supposed to love is nothing but a coward." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to ruin the friendship that had started to develop. "You don't deserve that."

"Yeah, well my parents taught me that booze is the perfect solution to it." She said bitterly, before realizing she said nothing to defend or deny his accusation. It was the first honest and raw answer she had given him about her life. Usually, he got sugarcoated answers about family trips with her new baby brother and how great her stepfather is. "Jesse would never hurt me. He loves me. Plus, it's not really any of your business."

She was bitter with her response, but her eyes kept glancing back to her wrist. He made no response. He just reveled in her beautiful scent and the sound of her breathing. How do you convince a woman she deserves to be treated like a princess? She could feel his eyes on her as the teacher allowed the students to start their lab.

The two talked strictly about the assignment in front of them. She had to admit, it was nice having a partner that could keep up with the work, and for once it was her that could not keep up. She groaned and swore as they tried to answer the pre lab questions, but she could offer no answer.

"Are you having trouble?" He asked softly, only slightly touching her hand in comfort. She stared at his hand, not knowing whether she enjoyed the shivers that ran through her body at his touch or whether she should pull back. She decided against the latter. "It's okay if you are, I understand it because I did this lab at my last school. I can complete it if you wish."

"I'll never get into medical school if I just copy your answers." She said bitterly. Medical school? He had no idea her aspiration were that high. For one split second, he felt a ping of guilt for even trying to win her heart when she had her heart set on such a bright future.

"I could tutor you." Jasper offered cautiously, and the way her lip pouted slightly and her brow furrowed, she was seriously debating it. "After school today, you could follow me to my house."

"Jesse wouldn't like that." She shook her head, her gaze returning to the paper in front of her. Her soft sigh was meant only for her, but his enhanced hearing let him catch all of her sounds.

"You deserve better than Jesse." His response was automatic and by the distraught look in her eyes, he instantly regretted it. She thought for a second before sighing, running her fingers through her hair. Her gaze returned to it. It was grave.

"Sometimes…it's not about what you want, what you need, or what you deserve. But what you can get at the end of the day." Her words disturbed him. He had never felt such pain and longing from one creature only through the look in her eyes. He swore he could see her emotions rather than feel them. He was starting to learn how to read the mystery girl.

"Life is worth fighting for those things, if you settle you will only regret it forever. Happiness is a naturally sought out human emotion." He was careful with the word human, knowing it did not apply to him.

"You talk of time as if it lasts forever. I don't have forever. I have eighty years if I am lucky and I am not getting any younger. Why take the risk of ruining the future I'm destined to have?"

"You think you are destined to be unhappy?"

"One person is happy, then isn't that enough?"

"That person isn't you."

"And what makes my happiness above his?"

"It isn't you he's happy with, it's being with someone." The words were said before he could think, and he realized how she would interpret that statement. "You deserve someone who is crazy about you, someone who would put your happiness about anything else in the world."

"When someone like that exists, let me know." She sighed as the bell rang and she loaded her bag up before rushing away. That person did exist, and he was right in front of her. He didn't want it to be like with Edward and Bella. He knew being apart from this beautiful girl would only hurt him in the end, and he didn't want that. He could treat her better than anyone else, even if he offered her an alternative life.

"Wait, you never answered me about tutoring." He said rather loudly, but they were close to the last people in the room. She turned to him in haze and he could see the unease in her eyes. Pain flashed quickly, and she ran her fingers through her hair again. He could tell it was a sign of stress for her.

"Jesse wouldn't like it." Was the only answer she provided as she walked out of the door. Their next class was together, so he was accustomed to walking her there, but she had left, and he had a feeling the progress that he had worked towards all week went with her.

When he saw Bella in the hall, he told her of his attempt, and she reassured him she knew how to help. He trusted her, so they continued on to the next class that they shared with her. He didn't question her until the signal for the end of the day happened, and Bella marched right over to her, with the group of friends surrounding her.

"Hi, Allison." Bella said softly, smiling. Jasper was impressed. He remembered the shy human girl she used to be. Immortality had changed her, and he suddenly was extremely grateful for everything that happened in Forks almost one hundred years ago.

"Hello, Bella." Allison said with apprehension. Jasper was the only Cullen to approach her so far, so seeing Bella must have been a real shock.

"I had talked to the professor earlier about the English essay we are supposed to do on a Shakespearean sonnet. I'm having a lot of trouble with it. He suggested I have you help me since you have already handed in an A+ paper. Would you be able to help me? You could follow my family and I to our home."

Allison's eyes immediately sought out Jasper from across the room. She knew this was his doing. The girl around her was whispered amongst herself. Allison cleared her throat. "I'd have to ask Jesse."

"Come on, he wouldn't mind. You could hang out with my sisters and I after, we could order pizza and watch some movies. It'll be fun. It is Friday after all. Please?" Jasper had to admit, Bella was alluring when she wanted to get her away. She had just dazzled a human, and not just any human. Jasper's female human. He would have laughed, but he was too intent on her answer. She seemed shaken. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at her friends for support who nodded their heads with encouragement.

Allison knew she would pay for it later. Jesse would not be happy, even if it was only hanging out with a few of the Cullen girl's. She could already feel the bruises starting. But she hoped if she said yes, maybe the Cullen girls could flirt a little with him and then he would just be another stupid boy, and not the person he has been lately. She sighed. "Sure, I guess. Just let me grab my books, I have the VW out there, meet you outside?"

"Great! Oh, Alice will be so excited." Bella kissed her cheek softly, and it left Allison's head swimming. A warning went off in her head, not because of Bella's odd behavior, but she could feel everyone watching, and she was not one for a show. She nodded quickly, grabbing her stuff and shooting Jasper a glare before continuing to her locker. The first thing she saw was the photo Jesse had taken on their first date. She smiled sadly, touching it gently, wishing she could touch the man that he used to be.

She felt like she had been in a trance of sadness for days until the locker slamming next to her woke her up. She looked around nervously, seeing Jesse walk down the hallway with a smile on his face over to her locker. "Hey, babe. So we still on for tonight? My mom left town so we will have the entire house to ourselves."

"Oh my god, Jesse, I totally forgot. Bella Cullen, she just came up to me in class and basically forced me to go to her house today to help her with that essay in English class. I tried to say no but she really needs my help." Allison could feel Jesse's anger, but it seemed it slowly faded away as he smirked.

"Actually, that's kinda hot. If you guys break out into a make out session, send me pictures?" He smirked as he pulled her close, placing his hands lower on her back than she would have liked in school. She scoffed and pulled out of his grasp, but he refused to let her go. He grabbed her face and pushed his lips onto hers, but she could not hold a fight for long and gave in. After a few seconds she caught him by surprise and pulled from his grasp.

"I really have to go. She's waiting for me. I love you, I'll call you later!" She yelled as she slammed her locker shut and ran to the parking lot.

She was not expecting what she came to. The house was absolutely gorgeous, it seemed rather out dated but it was timeless. The windows were made of glass, and it covered almost half the house. She stepped out of her car in awe, and was even more shocked when Rosalie came up to her with a sad smile. They stood there awkwardly before she pushed her hand in front of her.

"I'm Allison. You must be Rosalie." She said with a soft smile in which Rosalie returned. She shook her hand gently. Rosalie shocked her by pulling her into a hug. Whenever she saw her at school, she tended to have a blank expression. The only time genuine emotion seemed to appear was when Emmett was in view. Rosalie pulled back abruptly.

"I apologize, I don't know what came over me. I actually, um, your car was making a weird noise on the way over here. Cars are kind of my passion. Would you mind if I tinkered with it while Jasper helps you study?"

"Wasn't I here to help Bella?"

"Well, not exactly. We figured, she figured Jesse would be more accepting of Bella's offer than Jasper's."

"You're right there. Well, I guess since you went through all of this trouble." Allison smiled and laughed and held out her keys. "Go nuts, she can't get any worse."

"Oh, when Rosalie is done your car will be like new." Jasper joked as he was suddenly behind her, a hand on the small of her back leading her into the home. She flinched from the coldness of his touch, but otherwise made no move to remove his hand. They entered into the home where soft opera music was playing. Her heart almost stopped when the two parents to these children walked into the room. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the town's newest scandal about how they adopt teenagers at such a young age.

She could feel the love radiating from the two of them, and their soft smiles were infectious as they walked over. Esme made no point in formalities, she went straight in for a hug, in which Allison hesitated before returning. She must admit, she hates being touched. Carlisle gave a soft handshake.

"Allison it is so nice to finally meet you. I am Esme, the kid's mom. And this is my husband Carlisle. We've heard so much about you." She smiled softly, nervousness running ramped in her blood stream. That's when a man with dark brown hair and even paler skin than the Cullen's walked out from the side of the living room. When she saw him, she felt as if someone had thrown a rock at the shield she placed over her emotions. The man's stare was like he was trying to read her mine. She insisting felt defensive but she had no clue why. He stuck out his hand. "And this is our family friend Eleazer. He is visiting from Alaska."

"It is nice to meet you all. You have such a lovely home. Thank you for having me today." Jasper smiled as she spoke, a light shining in his eyes that Carlisle and Esme did not leave unnoticed. Eleazer smiled but his gaze did not lower.

"Well, thank you. I am trying to redecorate, it seems as if no one has lived her for a hundred years." Esme smiled and laughed as the others joined her, but she did not understand the private joke. Instead she nodded politely and smiled. "Why don't you and Jasper go and start your study session. I will start cooking dinner."

She could feel Eleazer's gaze deepen and she felt her unease increase. Whatever he was doing, it did not sit well with her.

"Thank you so much." She said warmly as Jasper led her up the stairs. The whole house was filled with ancient art and different artifacts that she couldn't stop staring at. He brought her to the second floor, and the room did not cease to amaze. It was a decent size, and one whole side of the room was glass.

There was a queen-sized bed with a chase in front of it that was covered in books, and behind the bed was an entire wall of books. She gasped in amazement, and she could not help the urge to go and read the various titles. He smiled brightly at her response, taking her coat and bag and set it on the bed. "It's…gorgeous, Jazz. It's amazing. You have so many books!"

The nickname did not go unnoticed by either one. She shut her mouth before she said anything else too embarrassing and continued on her personal tour of the room. "You can look at them, they won't break. Make yourself at home, Ally."

The nickname again did not go unnoticed. She walked over to the wall, removing her shoes by the shoe rack he had and he did the same. She grabbed the first book she saw, a World War two memoir and she instantly felt her heart melt. "I love reading about the lost soldiers. I was reading last week about the Confederate Army during the Civil War and the ranking system, it was the most fascinating thing I had ever- oh my god I'm rambling, aren't I?"

He could help but smile as he gazed at the beautiful girl. He shook his head softly. He noticed how her russet-brunette hair was like a curtain that went down to her back, and her soft emerald eyes were looking at him with horror. The soft curve of the bottom lip pulled the top to a perfect heart shape, and her face had the perfect angles. "No, that's why I have all of these. I agree with you. I've never known a girl to find an interest in war stories."

"You'll find I'm not normal." Her words had double meanings to both of the two. He smiled softly.

"Shall we begin?"


	4. Human

**Chapter 4:**

She groaned and leaned back against the pillows on the bed, pulling her chemistry book over her head. He grabbed it lightly, and layed beside her. "I just don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"How can you recrystallize phthalic acid, without the necessary neurons? It doesn't add up."

"You are overthinking it. Why don't we take a break? We've been at this for three hours." Jasper smiled as he pulled her up and they sat cross-legged in front of each other on the bed. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and she could feel her heart rate increase.

For some reason, his touch sent shivers down her body. The time registered in her mind before she got a frantic look on her face and rushed over to her bag to grab her phone. Seven missed calls from Jesse.

"Crap. I didn't think we were studying that long. Jesse is probably freaking out." She worried, quickly answering the additional twelve texts he's sent her.

"Can we try something?" He whispered as he walked over to her, and plucked the phone from her grasp. She could couldn't the pout that landed on her lips.

"Try what?" She tried to grab the phone back but he placed it on the top shelf of his bookcase and smiled when she failed to be tall enough to reach.

"Right now, he thinks you are with Bella. Let's keep it that way. We only get a short while together, and I am sure my sisters will drag you away at some point. So just give me your undivided attention, for how about one hour?" His eyes seemed to beg her silently. He leaned in close to her, and for the second time that day, she felt dazzled. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat and she nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Well, what do you want to do?" She asked hesitantly. She knew she was making a big mistake. She was alone in her room with a boy who wasn't her boyfriend, who, holding no regret, she was starting to develop something more than a friendship for.

She would never leave Jesse or cheat on him, that she knew of. She snapped herself out of her mental debate. He motioned her back to the bed, where they lay side by side. Again he pushed one piece of hair behind her ear.

"Let's just…talk. Like actually talk. I want to get to know you."

"That may be dangerous." She whispered. His eyes enlarged in fear. Dangerous? Was she catching on to what he was? He had began to worry a few days prior that he may actually have to come clean soon. But she made no indication that she knew anything about his secret.

"Dangerous? How so?"

"You may not want to get to know me. I have a lot of secrets." She whispered again, turning her head from his view. He lightly touched her chin and pulled her face to look at him. Her heart was going crazy. It was odd to her that he was the only person whose touch did not bother her.

"Try me."

"What do you want to know?" He thought for a second, tapping his chin with a smile. She shook her head, waiting patiently.

"Why did your parents separate?" He asked softly, sitting up to lean against the headboard, and she leaned up and faced him, sitting closer than she expected when he scooted closer. "Be honest."

"Honesty. That's the hard part I guess." She sighed, closing her eyes for only a moment. "To be honest, I never really found out. I know my mom wasn't happy. And I know she cheated on him once or twice. But they were always happy, loving. Until one day, everything just fell apart."

"What do you mean fell apart?"

"Well, my brother's and I were watching a football game. It was the summer, and it was the pre-season. My dad stormed in, holding a bunch of papers. My mom was behind him. He said he was done. He wanted out. She tried to fight him, so he…"

She stopped, not being able to find her voice. Jasper softened his voice. "He what?"

"He hit her. Pretty bad too. I mean he always roughed her up a bit. More than a man should, but she always took it. She said it's a woman's job to keep her man happy. If she can't, she deserves it. And she couldn't keep him happy I guess. I mean they always threatened to leave each other, and leave us. But for him to do it. It hurt. I don't seem him anymore. He took my brothers and left town. He contacted me when I was thirteen. One letter."

"What did it say?"

"I never opened it." He made no move. He didn't even allow himself to breath. He processed the short tale she was telling him, and all he wanted was to hold her, to comfort her, and make her feel loved. What he didn't understand, why would she make herself suffer the same fate and ill treatment as her mother?

"You watched your mother get beaten. Why would you allow yourself to get the same treatment?" Jasper asked with such softness it hurt. She got up with a speed he didn't think she was capable of. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked a few steps, taking a few breaths. Should she deny the obvious, or accept it and explain?

She didn't know why he was so insistent on finding out her reasoning, or why she cared so much. That was what she wanted to know. She whirled around and faced him, tears threatening to break.

"Because I can't keep him happy. So I deserve it. My mom taught me it was normal to be hurt. I have to follow her example. It's not a big deal. Why do you even care, Jasper, you don't even know me."

He leaned forward, grabbing her arms softly and taking her hands in his. She tried to pull away but he begged her with his eyes, so instead she stayed perfectly still.

"It is a big deal. He hurts you. He has put marks of pain and anger on your body, things you never deserve. If he is not happy with such a beautiful and amazing woman like yourself then you deserve better. And there's time to find better. Sometimes it could be right in front of you and you don't even realize. You have to fight and protect yourself."

She pulled from his grasp but he continued. "Let me protect you."

"Protect me? You don't even know me!" She insisted and shifted away from him. He followed her again. "Why do you even care?"

"I care because I care about you. And no one deserves to be treated like that. Not a single person. Especially not you, Allison. God, please just listen to me, if not about anything else than this than so be it. Do not let him hurt you anymore."

She was stunned. She sat there, watching him breath deeply and get more worked up about her life. She could feel herself detach from the obvious emotional scene that was going on. She couldn't think about another boy. She only wanted Jesse. That's all she wanted. That's all she should want right? "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This, Whatever this is. I have a boyfriend, whether you agree or not I love my boyfriend."

"How can you love a man like that?"

"Because he wasn't always like that!" Jasper scoffed. "He wasn't! When we first started to date he was my dream boy. He asked my stepfather before taking me out on an official date. He bugged my friends until they told him my favorite flower, my favorite food, my favorite movie, ECT: He went through so much trouble for me. He was like that for so long. He took me on proper dates and only kissed me on the cheek until I was ready. He never pressured me, or hurt me, he was the best boyfriend. He could have had any girl he wanted, but he chose me. How could I not consider myself lucky and love a man like that?"

"Because he is not a man like that anymore. He wasn't a good man to begin with. He shouldn't have to demand information from your friends he should know his girlfriend. And he shouldn't be hurting you!"

"Name one boy who could recite his girlfriend's favorite things."

"Your favorite flower is a lily. You love pizza but you would never eat it because you worry you'll lose your figure. You love poetry, but not sappy unknown love poems, the hard stuff. You reread Shakespeare's famous sonnets because you sometimes wish you were from that era. Your dream date is a picnic in a grassy field while you watch the stars in the sky.

You hate what the rain does to your hair, but you love the serenity it gives, and you even run and dance in the rain because you feel it touches your soul. You always run your fingers through your hair when you're nervous. Your favorite color is gray and you love the beach, but you love the snow even more.

You hate ketchup and you miss your family terribly but you would never admit it. Your favorite movie is the old rare silent films that are only showed on special occasions. But you have a soft spot for kid's movies. You want to be doctor, because you want to find a way to cure cancer. But you worry you won't get into medical school even though it is four years away."

She was stunned, in six days he knew everything about her, even things she had only hinted at. He had been listening and remembered every conversation. He cared. The rush of emotion she just couldn't hide away overwhelmed her. She grabbed his honey suckle hair and pulled his face to hers. His lips were reacting immediately, and they worked in perfect sync with hers.

She could feel the desperation kick in, and she felt the bed behind her knees, in which he layed her down and was right back onto her lips. She couldn't help but notice that her human flesh was molding to his, his chilled body felt like solid rock. Another thing she had to bookmark in her mind to think about later.

His touch, although heated with passion and desperation, was light as a feather to only gently stroked her skin. For once, she encouraged the contact. She could not think of a single time with Jesse were she welcomed the inevitable events. She was getting lost in the feeling of his lips moving with hers, his touch showing more love and affection than she had ever felt, and pretty soon she had to come up for air.

It felt like she couldn't stop. When he removed his hands from her skin, she would move them back. She was desperate for his closeness. But the moment only lasted so long before the reality slapped her in the face. She had cheated on Jesse. And while the regret did not register, the shame did. "Jazz, stop."

"Why?" He growled, gripping her even tighter, but yet his touch felt as light as a feather. He could sense her mood change by how still her body went, so he pulled back and saw the blank look on her face. He sat up, pulling her with him, and touched her cheek gently.

She leaned into his face, closing her eyes in bliss. She didn't feel guilty. But she would have if something else had happened. She sighed heavily, and let him pull her back into his arms, her back to his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We can't do that. I have Jesse. Whether the relationship isn't ideal or not, it's no excuse. I don't cheat, I will not be my mother." She thought Jasper would jump away since she stated that would not be happening again. But he made no move. He just kept running a comforting hand through her hand.

She searched through herself for something that she could ignite to get her sanity back, anything. She has a boyfriend of two years, but yet she had never felt more peaceful in anyone but this mans arms. Jasper Hale had sparked something in her, a need.

She replayed their conversation from earlier. He was right, she should not settle if she were to be unhappy. She couldn't live her life that way, not anymore. But she still was not completely positive Jesse didn't make her happy.

"I understand. But I need you to understand that I will be here, I will wait and I will show you that I am better for you than he is. And if he hurts you, I cannot promise I will not defend your honor." His words were menacing, and his grip got only slightly tighter on her skin, but she felt no pain and he had no intention of causing any.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He was taken back by her response, but he could not turn down finding out more from the inner workings of the this marvelous creature. He nodded, stroking her cheek gently.

"You can tell me anything." She hoped he was true to that word, because he wouldn't like the next statement.

"Jesse….I've stuck up before. When he hurt me the first time, I was so outraged that he had put his hands on me, I tried to fight back. I tried so hard, Jazz. But he was stronger. He had control over me, and he still does. It was that day I let him."

"What happened that day?"

"He…beat me, I was in the hospital for a few days. He told the doctors had I been jumped, and I called him for help." She sighed and she shifted a little, taking him out of his own headspace. She turned to face him, letting on index finger trace the features in his face. His eyes closed, he loved the warmth of her body. He could now see the allure a human mate had. But he only stayed peaceful for a moment.

"Why would you allow a creature like that to live?" He demanded, taking her hands in his. She sighed heavily, turning her back to him and leaning back on his chest.

"I guess I was afraid what everyone would say. They would see me as the helpless girl who let's her boyfriend hurt her. I don't tell anyone, then no one knows. How did you even know?" She asked with heavy accusation in her voice. He cleared his throat with discomfort.

"The first day, before I was leaving class, I saw the two of you arguing. I didn't want to interrupt so I stayed back in class. I saw him…I saw him slap you. And you didn't even defend yourself." He spoke the last words through clenched teeth. She shook the embarrassment of knowing Jasper had witnessed the pitiful scene.

"I guess I'm like a trained puppy." She laughed, but he found no humor in her attempted joke. He turned her to face him. "Can we stop talking about this? It's getting late I should probably go soon, anyways."

She stood on the bed and reached for her phone, sighing as she saw the twelve more missed calls. That's when the girls walked in, all with evil smirks on their face. Bella ran over, throwing the girl over her shoulder. "Oh no you don't. It's our turn, we get girl's night tonight."

With that, they took Jasper's human away.


	5. Mind is Made Up

**Chapter 5** :

The three Cullen girls had certain ways about each of them. Rosalie was busy doing Allison's hair, trying several different styles and having several different irons on to give her the best look. Alice was hurriedly grabbing different outfits and putting them in front of her in order to see whether she liked it, and Bella talked and debated with her about the classic stylebooks. They had been in a heated argument about Withering Heights for ten minutes when Alice groaned.

"You both are like fifty year old women with these books. Come on, we need to get you out of your shell. I want shopping trips and style comments, not wondering about what Emily Bronte thought over two hundred years ago."

"Alice, you know some of us have refined tastes." Bella turned to Allison as Alice pouted, "You know, when I was first adopted, Alice forced me to go on shopping trips with her. She would treat me like Bella Barbie."

"That's precisely what we did." Alice shouted as she threw a sweater dress in her direction. Allison caught it with ease, nodding approvingly at the dress. "We also have to make a trip to your closet this week. I need to approve of all your styling ideas, then we will fill your closet on our next trip! I cannot have you date Jasper without an appropriate style sense."

The room was quiet. It was like no person in this family held a secret to themselves. "What makes you think I am going to date Jasper? We're just friends."

Alice sighed as the other two threw her furious glances. "It's just a hunch."

"Jasper's a great guy, Ally. He's wonderful. He would always treat you well." Rosalie boasted as Bella got a strange look on her face. Bella smirked and turned to Rosalie as Allison eyed her with confusion.

"Rosalie hated me when I first started dating Edward. She felt he could do better. Now she cannot stop talking about planning your outfit for the first date."

"And now we are sister's and good friends, don't penalize me forever." Rosalie laughed as she threw a shirt at Bella's head. Bella retaliated with a pair of pants. Allison smiled sadly. She wished she had a sister to do stuff like this with. But that thought made her think of her precious happy brother Alex, who was residing at home with a babysitter. Usually, Allison watched the little boy since her mother was barely around.

"Renesmee can attest to that!" Bella laughed even harder and Allison's eyebrows raised. Renesmee? That was a unique name.

"Who's Renesmee?" Allison asked softly, seeing Bella's eyes look sadly at a picture on the side table. A beautiful girl who you would think was Bella's daughter from the resemblance sat on the table, along with a huge muscular man with tan skin and dark hair. He looked like the boys from the res she used to hang out with as a kid.

"My real sister. We had been adopted together. But she is older, so when she turned 18, her boyfriend and her decided to go and travel for a while." Bella sighed as she stood. "I'm going to get you something to eat. We ate while you were with Jasper."

As Bella walked away, Allison couldn't help but notice the aura of sadness surrounding her. Bella was different than the rest of the Cullens. You could see the emotional baggage she held inside her at all times. You could see it in her eyes that she had something missing from her life.

"She misses her, doesn't she?" Allison asked the two softly. They nodded sadly and continued on their hunt, but she could now see the unease in the room. They were acting differently around her than before. "So, when do I get to try the clothes on?"

The girl's excitement returned as they threw the dark red sweater dress over her head. They paired it with a pair of black tights and black flats. Her hair fell to her butt in dark wavy curls and she smiled brightly at the reflection in the mirror. They had even done her makeup. She smiled affectionately in the mirror, surprised how good she felt about herself. _Jasper will love this._

She couldn't stop the thought before in went into her mind, and she sighed sadly as she looked away, Jesse should love this. Something was wrong, she had only met this mysterious boy a few days ago but yet she was slowly losing touch with her life. She was putting his approval above her boyfriends, and that was not right.

"Can I ask you something, it may be inappropriate so you do not have to answer?" Allison said quickly as she turned to Alice. Alice smiled, already knowing the question, but nodded anyways. "What made you chose Caleb over Jasper?"

"It wasn't really a choice. Jasper and I had been together a long time. And I appreciate everything we had shared. But we met Caleb a few years back. He was in a bad situation and I was the first one to know. We…we got close when I helped him through the change of things, adjusting to the new family and everything. And I knew Jasper needed someone who wouldn't do that. He understood, we all want each other to be happy."

Allison nodded sadly and smiled. She hated the gossip that was all over town about her and Caleb because of what happened with Jasper. While Jasper didn't deserve the heartbreak, he also would have no problem finding a girl who would help mend the pain. Instantly, she felt a large wave of jealousy wash over her at the idea of another girl going near him. The girls sensed the discomfort and changed the subject.

"Now, you have to wear this at school Monday, okay? We expect you to. Then on your next shopping trip, we are filling your closet." Rosalie held up a hand as Allison tried to fight, "I won't hear an argument. You see the house we live in. I can tell you we are all going to be great friends, so don't worry."

Allison left it alone for now, sighing and gratefully taking the small salad and water Bella brought in to her. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. The girls lead her to a big couch as they all started to pick out more outfits for her as she ate. Seeing the girl up close she couldn't help but see the red flags.

They all walked with such grace and poise, it was like they were dancing. They moved much faster than normal human, sometimes she couldn't even follow their movements. If you looked close enough, they would sometimes sit so still they weren't even breathing. And the physical traits were hard to miss, the pale skin, golden eyes, the coldness of their skin. They're smell, voice, and looks were inhuman to say the least.

But even as she questioned their true identities, she couldn't help but know and realize, she would never ask them what was wrong. She didn't care. She was curious, but if the Cullen family felt comfortable enough to tell her their secret, only then would she know.

She did not want the Cullen's to think she was nosy, and she could tell Rosalie was right. She felt comfortable, happy, with this family, and she didn't want to do anything to ruin that. But that also brought up her situation with Jasper.

Why was the family so open to her dating their brother after such a short time of knowing him? They acted as if they knew every aspect of her life, which scared her even more. She didn't want her new friends to know any secret she had, because she was keeping them secrets for a reason. She didn't know whether to ask, whether it would make it uncomfortable or not, but the pity glances the girls kept throwing her she had to throw it in the open.

"He told you guys, didn't he?" She asked softly, knowing that they must have strained to hear her. Rosalie was almost instantly remorseful in her gaze. She opened and closed her mouth several times before just nodding. Bella sighed as she walked over and sat beside her.

"He only told us what happened after class." She said softly, placing a hand on top of Allison's. But Allison jumped up, the same as she had with Jasper. She sighed, almost going to run her fingers through her hair but she remembered the beautiful job Rosalie had just done.

"I need you all to know something. I have had a lot of fun tonight, and I do believe you when you say we are going to be great friends. But I also need you to understand something. I am not fragile, and I am not a very open person. I don't need you guys to feel bad for me. But I would like to have you guys as friends. Just…stop worrying and watching me as if I am going to break. I will be fine." She spoke with conviction and strength in her voice, and the sureness she said surprised herself.

The girls smiled sadly, as Rosalie came up and hugged her. She could see the shocked looks the other two gave, so she assumed Rosalie didn't normally act like this to people. She hugged her back softly, and she could Rosalie sigh. She couldn't tell why, but she felt that Rosalie had some experience of her own similar to this. And she knew her secret would only be secret for so long before she opened up to her.

"We understand." Alice smiled sadly as she hugged her as well. Bella following right after. "Now! Let's go see Jasper's face when he sees you in this!"

Alice's excitement was hard to miss. She wondered how Alice could be so excited but yet she had dated the boy. She pushed away the curiosity as they pushed her into the living room and into the den where the boys were watching a football game. All eyes turned to her and she could feel the blush rise on her cheeks. Jasper's eyes looked like they may pop out of his head if he stared any harder. "Do you guys like it?"

"You look gorgeous." Jasper whispered as she stood up and places a soft hand on her cheek. The family all smiled brightly as they saw the two. He kissed her forehead softly before turning to his brothers with a wink.

"You look wonderful, Allison. It's almost like you could be a Cullen." Edward smiled a knowing smile and she turned to Jasper with curiosity.

"Jasper, your girl looks hot." Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the house, and Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. He gave her a questionable look as Allison couldn't help the unease she felt. Everyone referred to her as "Jasper's girl" But what if she chooses Jesse? "Oh, right. That kid."

"You look wonderful darling. Alice has not stopped talking about our next shopping trip. We all hope you will join us. It's always a nice girl's weekend." Esme smiled warmly, hugging her softly, in which she has realized she should return. She felt no unease when Esme hugged her, she felt safe if anything. She craved that feeling.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." She said with her unease returning but all the girls smiled brightly.

"Nonsense! You are coming!" "Alice smiled brightly. The clock chimed and her eyes opened widely as she saw the time.

"I didn't think it was that late. I really must be going." She said sadly as Jasper nodded and helped her with her coat. The family hugged her one by one, all saying how happy they were she came. "I had a wonderful time, thank you for having me."

"We will see you soon!" Alice said brightly, and Allison smiled back. She let Jasper lead her into the dark night. She noticed his firm hand on the small of her back, a place it has taken a seemingly permanent residence every time they are together. They stopped at her car, he went to open the door for her, but she stopped him.

She had so many questions swirling in her head. She had no idea how she truly felt for this boy. Did she like him? She wasn't sure, but she knew she cared for him. How had his entire family know of the spark, had he been talking to them about her? That seemed to be the first question she needed to ask. "Your entire family seemed to already think we're dating."

Jasper's grin was sheepish and it almost seemed like he was embarrassed. He nodded softly, "Yes, I think I talk about you too much."

"You talk about me?" She smiled brightly, she couldn't help it.

"Maybe a little too much."

"And what do you say?" Her answer was soft as he grabbed her hand in his, and placed the other on the curve of her hip.

"How beautiful you are. And how I want to show you how special you truly are. If you'll let me, of course."

"Jasper, what would happen between us if I were to break up with Jesse?" The question slipped out, but he made no show of his happiness. He knew it was a tough decision for her.

"I would be here, waiting until you are ready. And I will protect you until you feel comfortable enough, and I will show you that no one will ever hurt you again." His tone was serious and his thumb was making comforting circles on the top of her hand. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head of his shoulder. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there.

But she knew one thing. Jasper was touching a part of her that had never been touched, her heart. She looked up, to see his eyes closed with a smile on his face. She stood on her tippy toes and placed her lips upon his. It was when he gave her a soft kiss back, and pulled back to place one on her forehead, that her mind was made up. She stepped from his arms, and allowed him to open the door to her car.

She said no words as she drove off. She had a destination in mind.


	6. Blood Lust

**Chapter 6:**

Her thoughts were running ramped in her head. She thought she had a decision in mind, but was starting to second-guess herself as she pulled onto the street her mind had taken her. Jesse's home was a two story house, it was the type of house you would see in a leave it to beaver commercial. His family was all about appearance. But as she pulled up, she questioned the second car she saw by his.

She got the nerve to march right to the front door and knock loudly. She could have sworn it was Mallory White's car, a ditzy blonde cheerleader Jesse had dated before her. But he had promised never to see her again when they started dating.

It felt like a lifetime before Jesse opened the door, Mallory in tow. Her face was both shock and annoyance as she stared at Allison. But Allison only held humor. He was making this decision rather easy for her. "Mallory, why don't you go, we can finish studying Monday in homeroom."

"Studying, yeah. See you then, Jess. Allison." She sneered as she walked passed her, getting into her car and slamming on the gas. Allison turned with accusation in her eyes, but she realized she had no right as she replayed her night with Jasper. The feel of his skin touching hers, and his lips on hers kept replaying in her mind, and she couldn't help the smile she felt.

"Why was Mallory here?" Allison asked with curiosity. Jesse cleared his throat.

"I just said why, we were studying for Biology. We have a test Tuesday and she's doing really bad."

"Jesse, you have a D in Biology, how are you tutoring someone else?" His eyes opened widely, knowing he had been caught. But he didn't realize she didn't care anymore. "Actually, to be honest I don't really care. We need to talk."

He seemed shaken by how strong and emotionless her voice sounded. He had a look of confusion on his face. He did not realize what was about to come. "Did something happen with the Cullens?"

"No, nothing happened with them. That's not what we are talking about." He had a dark look on his face, and she could tell he was getting angry because she was actually speaking to him as she was his equal. She had never spoken like that, it was a silent agreement since they had started dating that he was in charge.

"Come inside, it's starting to rain. We can talk." He faked a smirk as he pulled open the door and pushed her in. She sighed as she walked through the familiar hallway, where he led her into his room. He left the door open to show her he was not trapping her when she looked frantically towards the hallway. The unease in her body was getting worse by the second. "What do you need to say?"

It was her common stance when she was nervous, to keep her back turned to the person she was with. So she took two hesitant steps further into the room, her arms crossed around her chest.

"What's my favorite flower?" She asked suddenly, the question coming before the actual topic. He laughed out loud, and scoffed lightly.

"Why does that matter?"

"Just answer the question." Her tone was firm, and she surprised herself with the strength she felt at that moment.

"Tulips?" He wasn't even sure of his wrong answer. She felt a gnaw in the pit of her stomach.

"What's my favorite food?"

"Salad." It was pizza.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Blue." It was gray.

"What do I want to be when I am older?"

"A teacher." I wanted to be a doctor. She groaned loudly, pulling her hair from the roots.

"Do you know anything about me! Do you even know my middle name?" She demanded as she rounded on him, and he sat in shock. He shook his head. Her middle name was Elena. He didn't even know her middle name. "I can't do this anymore, Jesse. I want to break up."

"I knew it, the Cullens said something to you, didn't they? You wouldn't be doing this unless they brainwashed you!"

"Brainwashed me?! No. They showed me how actual couples are. We suck together. You don't even know my favorite color, or my middle name. You hit me, you hurt me, and you don't even know me! You only like the idea of us." She screamed, slamming her fist against the wall.

"Actual couples?! They live together, if you start holding them up as your standard you are seriously deranged. I will overlook this mental break down of yours because I know how easily manipulated you are. But after tonight, you will not speak to the Cullens again."

"No. This isn't a break down. I want to break up, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She said it. She let it go from her lips, and before the sentence was even finished, she felt a sting on her face. She saw how heavily he was breathing, "You're a coward. You hit me to make yourself feel superior. You are a scared little boy, and I am tired of it."

"I am not a boy. I am a man, and maybe I need to show you again to put you in your place." He said forcefully as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed, she tried to kick and scream, but he held her down, and she knew no one was home to hear her. She fought until she didn't even have the energy to breath, saying one word that should have stopped any rough play.

"No!" But even that one word, even the rejection of his touch on hers, he didn't stop.

The Cullen's all sat around the kitchen table. Allison had just left, and Eleazer had ushered them in as soon as she did. The things he saw from her were astounding. They all waited patiently, all giving Jasper smiles of encouragement. Anyone could see the affection the two had for each other. He hoped that day would make progress in his journey to claim her as his.

Eleazer sat down at the head of the table, a grave look on his face. Everyone could tell this wouldn't be good, and the whole room got silent as they waited for the man to begin.

"Well, Jasper, you were certainly right she is a gifted one. But….nothing like I have ever seen. Bella when you were human, were you able to manipulate your shield?" His expression was serious and Bella looked surprised. She straightened up and took Edward's hand.

"Well no. I wasn't even aware I was gifted until you told me when I was turned." She admitted, a frown falling on her lips. Eleazer sighed and tapped his fingers.

"Well we have all seen that gifts can manifest in the human form, but the only problem is I could feel Bella's even as a human. I could tell her shield was present. But this young human girl, I cannot."

"What do you mean?" Jasper's eyes were full of worry and pain, fearing for the possible future his mater would have. Edward's scowl deepened as Jasper's thoughts raced. He wanted to help his brother, but he truly did not know how. But Bella and Edward had a silent agreement they would help in whatever way possible.

"You described her to me that if you could not visibly see her, you would not even know she's there. You cannot feel her heart beat, her scent, or even feel her emotions." Jasper nodded signaling to continue. "Well, that's similar to how I feel others gifts. I can feel what they can do. It's like an essence that they have around them. Even non-gifted vampires have a certain essence I can feel.

But this human, it was like she has a force field around her that makes her completely invisible. I could not get any form of reading on her. She was, almost as you put it, invisible."

"Could she have a powerful shield?" Jasper asked gravely. Eleazer shook his head. His thoughts were running through his mind like crazy and Edward was having a hard time keeping up.

"No, even shields have something you can tell when they are using it. The only way I can describe her is that she is controlling it."

"Controlling it? But she's human." Rosalie piped in, but everyone was surprised at the concern in her voice. Rosalie never liked humans, mostly out of fear that their family will be exposed and harm will come to them. But the amount of support and help that she has been offering to this simple little human girl was astounding to the whole family.

"I don't think her mind is consciously aware of what she is doing, but she has some form of control over what powers she allows to be used on her. Her body knows the physical limits for it in her human state. I cannot tell exactly what the gift will possess. But it will be strong. And it will be lethal. If the Volturi find out such a strong being will exist, they will not hesitate to take her."

"What should we do? Should we change her?" Carlisle asked sadly. He hated the thought of taking the choice away from such a promising young lady. He could already feel Allison slowly becoming apart of this family, whether as a human or a vampire.

"That is your call. If you don't she will be human and helpless, making her an easy target for them and then they can change her on their own. But if you do, the gift will be even more apparent and will draw their attention even faster. I think your best bet is to keep her hidden as a human, until news of her spreads. Then you must change her, and train her."

"Either way, she will become a vampire." Jasper said with both happiness and sadness. He did not want this life for her unless she wanted it as well. But yet he knew no way of keeping her out of it.

"Carlisle, have you ever heard the story of the chosen one?" Eleazer asked out of the blue. Carlisle's eyes opened widely and shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure if you all have heard this tale. I've heard something about a possible person like your Allison. Before the Romanians fell from power, and the Volturi took over, they talked about an all-powerful vampire who would possess a gift that could control the entire race.

Possibly, if the existence of our kind became known, the world. Their gift would not be limited to one thing. They said they would be able to take out a vampire with a single thought. And it was a threat the Volturi did not take seriously. They believed if such vampire existed, they would be the ones to discover him or her. The tale goes that in the eve of ever pressing boredom in the vampire race, a human will be born possessing gifts strong enough for an entire army of vampires. She will have the strength, speed, and intelligence of one hundred vampires combined. She will transformed by chance, and when she awakes her human life will exist no more, not even in her mind. She will be born to lead, control, and conquer. The true power of war."

"You think that is Allison?"

"I cannot be sure. I see no other rising with this all-powerful gift. Time will tell really, her change will tell. One thing I do believe, when she is a vampire, if she has no scent of the blood, she probably will not smell blood in her vampire life."

"What?" Carlisle asked with wonder. It had never been heard of, of course Carlisle had developed the power of being immune to the smell of human blood. "As a newborn?"

"Yes. I believe she will have no blood lust in her vampire life. Well, that is, if she becomes one, and if the legends are true. And in my opinion, I see it being a possibility." His face betrayed no emotion. He would not get emotionally involved in the well being of this girl because he knew the outcome. "If the Volturi hears of this, it will be an all out war."

"Well, what should we do?" Jasper asked heatedly, not wanting to debate the possibility of his mate's future any longer. He wanted answers. Eleazer sighed, he had given the best advice he could muster, and he truly did not know what the girls turn out would be.

She could be the most powerful vampire in history, but yet at the moment she was just a small little human.

"Stay out of the Volturi's sight, and you will be fine until the situation is sorted out. If they ever stop by, make her seem as if she holds no special qualities. Even if she is not the one the legend describes, she will be powerful. I suggest you do not get too attached, because she will be hunted for the rest of eternity. She may be strong, but she is just as easily killed as any vampire."

Alice's eyes glazed over and she gasped. Everyone turned to her, worry etched into her features. She turned to Jasper gravely.

"Something happened with Allison."


	7. Selfless

**Chapter 7** :

Allison had never felt such pain in her life. She could feel the soreness in her entire body, and in her mind. Jesse had crossed every line, and she knew he held no remorse. When he had finished with her, he thought he had beaten her into place, but she grabbed her clothes as she heard his soft snores only seconds later and she ran. She held true to her word, she would no longer let him hurt her. She knew she couldn't just let him get away with it, not this time.

But how many times had he already? Of course, this time was an emotion disaster she had never felt before. She always comforted herself with the idea that he loved her, and he just wanted her to love him back. But this time, he was a monster, and she felt what he was truly doing to her.

She was only able to drive a mile before she pulled over and cried into herself. She had throw the clothes Rosalie had given her into the back, sighing as she held the now ripped tights that she would replace tomorrow, and found the backup sweat pants and sweatshirt in her back seat.

She couldn't turn the heat up high enough as she curled into herself, allowing the disgusting feeling that was consuming her take over. She could never say the words before, but now she knew. But she couldn't say them to herself. She could feel the fresh bruises that lined her stomach, wrists, sides, and legs. She was having trouble breathing because of the sharp pain in her ribs.

All she knew, as she huddled in her fetal position, was she had no one to call. But if anyone, she wanted Rosalie, and she knew the only way to see her was to drive. But she couldn't get herself to face the rest of the Cullen's in her state, especially not Jasper. But she sat up slowly, pulling the car back into drive and allowed her brain to bring her to the rational place it needed to go.

She knew before she could make a social visit, she had to go to the hospital. But her phone rang before she could get even a few yards. She didn't recognize the number, but she had a gut feeling she knew who it was. She answered the phone hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Allison, are you okay, are you hurt?" Jasper's frantic voice seemed to do to wonders to her wound up nerves, but hearing his voice, she couldn't help but cry. She was so shaken with sobs she couldn't answer his question. "I'm coming to get you, stay where you are."

"Jazz." Was all she could say, but she heard the phone be turned over to someone else. The voice was high pitched, but the beautiful voice she desperately needed to hear.

"Allison, it's Rosalie. Jasper and Carlisle are on their way. Don't move, okay? Would you like to tell me what happened before they get there?" Rosalie's voice was sweet and comforting, and she couldn't help but wonder why she was so concerned with her well being when she had even voiced that she had not liked Bella when she started to date her adoptive brother.

"He….Jesse… I went over, I knew I couldn't be with him anymore, and he….he beat me, and he.." She let out a shaky sob and Rosalie took a sharp intake of breath.

"And he what, Allison, tell me."

"He- I said no." The words were like acid on her tongue, and she instantly felt like the girl that cried wolf. It was her boyfriend, ex boyfriend, for god's sake. Is that even rape? She felt dirty using the word even in her thoughts to describe what had happened to her. "Maybe I'm overreacting I don't know."

"You are in no way over reacting. You don't have to cover for him anymore, Ally. You are safe, we will protect you. He will never touch you again. Okay?" Her voice sent a calming feeling through her body, and she nodded silently to agree, although she knew Rosalie couldn't see her. She allowed Allison to keep crying, letting her cry it out so she wouldn't be when Carlisle and Jasper came.

She did not want Jasper to see her like this. She knew he was the last person who should. He was already so protective over her. She could only image what he would do if he knew what happened. It felt like only seconds before a set of headlights pulled up, and her door was being thrown open. Jasper's arms scooped her up and she winced and hissed at the pain in her ribs. "Carlisle she's been hurt."

"Jasper, give her to me, you will need to drive her car back. Allison can you tell me what's hurting?" Carlisle was soft and comforting with his words and questions, but her head was starting to swim with the pain and emotions that she started to get dizzy. "I'm going to lay you in the back, and then I am going to bring you back to our home to do some tests, okay?"

She only nodded because she couldn't find her voice, she hoped Rosalie would be able to speak for her. She felt every wall that surrounded her mind and soul shattered, and she felt like her whole being was ripped from her grasp. This must be what it is like to be a vegetable. She could not find the words to speak or even the thoughts to think. But one thing did come to mind. Alex.

Alex, her three-month-old brother, was supposed to be her responsibility tonight. She was supposed to relieve the baby sitter at one thirty, but she couldn't find the words to say it. She was not sure what time it was at all. She looked up at Carlisle as he sat her down on the back seat. "I have to go home. My brother is alone."

"Don't worry, it's already taken care of. Rosalie had stopped at your house first earlier when Jasper called and picked him up. He's waiting at the house." She nodded silently, not even wanting to ask how they knew she was in trouble. She decided she would figure it out later. The car ride felt like a lifetime and mere seconds at the same time, because all too soon but not soon enough, Jasper had her in his arms and was carrying her inside.

She was brought into a room. There was a bed for patients, the kind the pediatrician uses to have you sit on when she wants to check your heart beat and makes you breath in really deeply. She was placed on the bed, and the crinkle of the paper gave her a headache. She did notice that only Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle were in the room. She replayed the whole night, from the first knock on Jesse's door to the cries on the side of the road. She thought it, but couldn't find the words to say it.

That's when Edward knocked on the door, and the three were ushered out, leaving her with the cold hospital dress they give to patients. She undressed and immediately she felt chills run through her, she had never felt so cold and alone. Utterly alone. She replayed the night's events over and over again. She had gone over there, feeling strong and left feeling broken and beaten down.

She never believed Jesse to be a man capable of this, to continue to torture her while she screamed and begged for him to stop. Of course, she had never been so forceful in her refusal, but this time was different. She had made the choice, she deserved better. She deserved Jasper. But now, as she got up from the hospital bench and pulled the thermal blanket around her body that was on the bench, she walked over to the window of the home and she could feel the tears streaming down.

If there was one thing she knew, it was that Jasper deserved better. And she needed to put his happiness first. She opened the window, wondering if she would be able to make the ten-foot drop to the forest floor. Before she could try anything, the three returned into the room. Carlisle smiled sadly but she kept her expression blank.

"Allison, would you mind if I ran a few tests? I would like to take an x-ray of your ribs to make sure nothing was broken." Carlisle was soft as he approached her, his touch feather light. She nodded and stood up, taking the blanket with her as she kept her gaze down and was brought into the full exam room.

The test only lasted a few minutes, and then Carlisle was holding the prints to a light and examining them. He sighed sadly, she could tell he was not pleased with what he found.

"You have two fractures in your ribs, but they are not fully broken so we can be thankful for that. Now, Allison, Rosalie explained what happened. Would you like me to examine you further, or leave it to the hospital?" She knew what he meant, but she knew she didn't need an exam to prove what was done to her. Even with an exam, she would not use it as evidence. She was going to put tonight behind her.

"Why would I need an exam?" Her voice was soft, and Carlisle gave her a look of pity and sympathy, but she couldn't tell which emotion was coming out more. All she knew, was she hated when people felt bad for her. And he has no reason to now.

"Well when you press charges-"

"I'm not." His face was a mask of shock and disbelief. But she held firm.

"What? Why wouldn't you, you should think this through-"

"I have. And I'm not doing that, I'm not going to press charges or make this any more trouble than it needs to be." The moment the words were out of her mouth, she felt complete strength from it. She didn't need to make him pay for what he did. She wanted to forget, and make it like it never happened. They heard a loud growl outside the door.

"And you're sure that's what you want to do?" Carlisle asked again, and Allison only nodded her head. "Well, okay. We cannot force you to. Is there anything you need right now? Are you in pain?"

"A little bit, but I will be okay. Would it be okay for me to put my clothes back on and lay down?" Carlisle's gaze softened, but he knew outside that door, Jasper and Rosalie were already plotting their next move. He nodded before handing her the clothes and walking to the door. "Carlisle, this is my battle. Not anyone else's. Please remind him."

"I will do my best." Carlisle said sadly as he walked out of the room, facing a murderous Jasper. He was keeping the growls to a minimum in order to keep Allison from hearing. "Son, you heard Allison. This is her fight. Right now, she needs you. Not to protect her, but to be there for her. It will all work out in due time."

"He hurt her, Carlisle, he cannot get away with hurting my mate."

"She isn't your mate. And she probably will not be for a while. She needs time to grieve and heal emotionally before she gets involved. Especially with a situation like our families. Right now she needs you to be a friend. Do not make her do any more than that."

"Will she be okay?" His voice had dropped the animalistic tone and had gained the worry and concern he was feeling deep down.

"She will be. She's already seeming to recover from the shock. I think once the pain is gone, she will start to heal. I think it is best she stay here for the night, she should not be alone. Why don't you get one of the old movies we have and watch it with her in the living room?"

"Why wouldn't we just go into my own room?"

"Because, I highly doubt she will want to be alone with any male after what happened, even you, son. She needs to feel safe, and having your sisters around will help. Make sure to bring Alex out. She was worried in the car."

He sighed sadly and knocked on the examination room door. He heard her soft voice telling him to come in and he couldn't open the door fast enough. But what he saw broke his heart. She stood there, trying to run her fingers through her hair, which was knotted, and messy, her eyes were puffy and swollen and the pain and fear was laced so deep he could almost feel it. Her skin was red and he could see the scratches and different bruises forming, but yet all he could see was how beautiful she was. He walked forward slowly and took her in his arms, and she began to cry.

"Don't worry, Darlin. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I will not allow it." He kissed her forehead gently and she hugged him closer, but he kept his hands light knowing she was fragile. "How about you go take a hot shower, and I'll grab some comfortable clothes from Rosalie and we can put in a movie and you can relax?"

"That sounds perfect." She whispered, looking up at him, the tears still shinning in her eyes. He whipped one stray tear away and nodded, grabbing her hand gently and bringing her to Rosalie's bedroom, he knew she would take good care of her. He left the girls alone before he went to set up the night.

Rosalie led her into the bathroom, giving her a nice big comfortable bathrobe and a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and fuzzy socks. She smiled gratefully, and Rosalie smiled back kissing her forehead lightly and letting her be alone after turning the shower on for her.

Allison sat for a moment, letting her mind process what was happening. Her and Jesse were broken up. He had hit her, wounded her, and- well he had done a lot of damage. The images raced through her head as she stepped in the steaming shower, and she couldn't help but scrub her body with almost too much force.

She could see the handprints covering her body, the bruises and red marks that covered the majority of her skin now. She could see the bruises forming all on the side of her ribs. She sat in the shower, letting the sobs over take her. She had never felt so empty.

She could still feel his hands holding her too tightly and his skin against hers and she hissed, taking the loofa and scrubbing her skin again until she was feeling pain from how tender it was. But no matter how much she scrubbed, she couldn't get the feeling off of her, the feeling of being dirty. But she knew that the hot water was a start.

She stayed there, on the ground of the marble shower until the water ran cold. At that point, she got up and wrapped herself in the bathrobe. She looked at herself in the mirror for the first time.

Even after her shower, she could see the bags beginning under her eyes. The faint bruising on her chin and cheek caused her to wince at even the slightest touch. The only word she could describe herself as was pathetic. And she never wanted to be described that way. So she decided to suck it up. She put back her walls, and let the pain brush off her shoulders. She would not let herself cry another tear.

She put on the clothes Rosalie gave her which surprisingly fit her perfectly and she walked back into the hallway, where Jasper was waiting with a big fluffy blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. She smiled softly and took the mug from him, allowing him to lead her down the stairs where Rosalie and Emmett lay on one couch, Bella and Edward on another, and one was open. Jasper led her there and got her comfy, before sitting at least a foot away from her.

"Where is Alex?" She asked softly, looking and listening for her baby brother but coming up empty. Rosalie smiled brightly, and she could tell she was not the only one who now adored her baby brother.

"Esme has him with Carlisle, they got him to sleep while you were in the shower. We grabbed a bunch of diapers and food, and I left a note for your mom, the babysitter was really mad when she left, but I set her straight." Her smile was bright and Allison shook her head.

Molly, a sixteen-year-old girl whose hair was the color of a fire engine and had more facial piercings than she could count, usually cared for the little man until about one a.m. when either her or her mother would come home. But tonight was her night, and she hadn't been smart about it.

"You guys didn't have to do that, I know he's a pain-"

"No we were happy to! We don't get to have babies around often so we enjoyed every second."

"You can be our permanent babysitter if you want." Allison laughed but she could see the smile get even bigger on Rose's face.

"We would love to!"

"I was just kidding, you'd really want to? You'd want to take care of the little guy?" Allison asked with apprehension and Rosalie nodded enthusiastically. Allison shrugged and smirked. "Suit yourself, my mom would love it, she likes any excuse to hand him off."

She couldn't help but question why this family was so willing to do so much for her already, it had only been a few days, but yet they've already cared for her more than her parents ever did in her life. She'd never really had a family, and somewhere deep inside she selfishly wish she had been lucky enough to be born into this one.

And as she looked at Jasper, a boy her heart felt already too strongly for, she only felt a serious wave of guilt hit her. He deserved someone so much better than her. She knew she didn't want to be selfish with him, but she couldn't help it. He was like a drug, he was everything she thought did not exist. A handsome, gentlemanly, kind, passionate man who wanted to protect her and make her happy.

She stared at the gap between the two, and she felt a soft ache in her chest. She needed him close. After what happened, she knew she should be happy, and she knew he was doing it in order to give her space. But she just realized how much she craved his touch, and his presence. She didn't want to be seperated from him, she wanted him to hold her and make her feel safe and protected. But she also didn't know if he felt the same. Did he view her differently now that this had happened?

Did he think she was dirty or not good enough. The selfish part of her worried this, but she knew she had to be selfless. Jasper deserved so much better than an emotional teenage girl with baggage for a lifetime. So she sucked up what she wanted and did what was right.

She stayed a safe distance away, drinking her hot chocolate quickly enjoying the warmth it provided. She could see Edward give Jasper a pointed look along with a subtle nod, which she probably shouldn't of seen before a smile spread on Jasper's face.

She could see him take a look at her through his lashes, but she returned her eyes to the screen. The other two couples stood, yawning on their way out, all giving her a hug or a kiss on the cheek, even Emmett and Edward gave her soft hugs knowing she was in a fragile state. That's when Jasper turned and smiled at her, replacing the first movie with a second.

She got up to put the mug in the sink, rinsing it quickly, which caused a dull ache in her right rib to occur. She held back a wince as she returned, noticing that Jasper now sat back on the arm of the couch and he opened his lap to her.

So much for selfless.


	8. Luck of the Draw

**Chapter 8:**

She debated mentally for a moment before walking over slowly, and taking a place beside him, feeling his chest on her back. She couldn't help but shiver at the close contact and from the cool touch of his skin, so he wrapped the blanket around her tightly. She hissed as he touched the sore right rib, but was surprised at how good the coolness felt, so as he pulled his hand away she pulled it back, and placed it on the bare skin.

It was like having her own ice pack on the soft tender skin that she had rubbed raw only an hour ago. She could feel shivers run down her spine, but not only from the cool touch, but from his touch in general. For some reason, she couldn't even describe to herself the relationship she felt with this boy.

Even seeing him, she felt a rush. Her skin would get Goosebumps, and her heart would beat a mile a minute. And when he touched her, it was like an electric shock went through her body. She could remember the first time she had been brave enough to lightly touch his shoulder the first day and she shivered once more.

"Are you cold, Darlin?" He asked softly in her ear, and she bit back a smile. She shook her head slowly and actually leaned even more into his touch. He ran his fingers through her hair with his free hand, and she closed her eyes in contentment.

She had never felt so safe, so content with her life before. She had always been on edge, every second of every day. And in this one moment, she felt utterly relaxed. But she could not figure out how that is possible from the night's events. She sighed softly, but not out of contentment. Her mind was racing. If there was one thing that scared her, it was what she was feeling for Jasper.

They had only known each other for a short while, but she yet she such comfort in his presence. Why was that? Why was he so willing to be with her when he hardly even knows her.

"I can feel your brain working, what are you thinking?" He asked softly as he continued to play with her hair. With his silky voice so close to her ear, she felt momentary distracted, but she soon was able to collect her thoughts. She cleared her throat, being completely honest with the mystery boy.

"You came out of no where, just a new kid in school. And suddenly my world changed in one day. The first time we talked, I knew everything was going to change. But I just…I don't understand why, or how, or even what's going on with us." She carefully turned in his lap so she was facing him, she was sitting Indian style between his legs that were in a V shape. Immediately she felt the lose of control between them and her body sagged for a moment. "I can't explain what I'm feeling with you, and I don't get how."

"Try to explain." His eyes held a desperation she couldn't place. She bit her lip and turned her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid to be honest with me, I'm here, a hundred percent."

"But why? It's been a few days, and you and your family are already saving me? You're taking care of me, and even my little brother. What makes me so special, I'm just some random girl from Forks that has more baggage than an international flight to Paris. I mean… you can't honestly say you want to be with a girl like me."

"A girl like you? I do not understand?"

"A girl like me, a girl that has more emotional trauma than a soap opera. Girls that can barely let you kiss her without freaking out, and it'll probably only get worse. I mean you can't honestly say you won't look at me differently now."

"Now? You think I will look at you differently after what the monster did to you?" She flinched at the venom in his words when he described Jesse. She let one image flash in her mind from tonight before she cowered away internally.

"You should."

"Allison, if anything I see the strength in you, more strength than I have ever seen in any human. You are selfless and kind and beautiful inside and out. If I look at you differently it'll only be in appreciation that I have even a remote chance with someone like you." She felt the desperation and honesty he was trying desperately to convey. "You really don't see how special you are, do you?"

"I am nothing, I don't deserve a guy like you."

"You deserve so much more." Her eyes turned quickly to him, anger almost steaming from her ears.

"How could you say something like that? No. Jasper you need to find someone better. I can't be selfish with you, I can't." She made a move to get up, but he grabbed her gently, looking right into her eyes.

"Allison, tell me what you feel for me."

"Jazz-"

"Humor me, please?"

"I feel... like I can't breath when you're not around. And when I see you, I get goose bumps, and I can feel my heart rate pick up. There's like this pull that I can feel whenever you're not around, like I can find you if I desperately need to. When you touch me, it's like an electric shock that travels through my veins, and I feel whole when you are with me. I know I'm being crazy but-"

"You are being anything but crazy. Has it not crossed your mind that I feel exactly the same way? Maybe even worse?" She shook her head, turning her gaze away. He grabbed her chin lightly, bringing her eyes to his. "It is I who should not be selfish with you. But I cannot help myself. I know that without you, I will not be able to survive. And now that I have you I never want to let go."

She was hesitant, but she leaned towards him, catching his lips with hers ever so slightly. She allowed a short kiss before pulling back, leaning their foreheads together.

"I know you will need time, after everything that has happened. But I am willing to wait as long as you need, I will wait forever for you." Although the gesture was sweet, she felt something gnaw at the pit of her stomach.

"Jazz, I can't wait. That's the thing." She paused and he raised one eyebrow. "Yes, I want to go slow. But I don't want to wait any longer with us. I don't think I can. Without you, I feel like I will break. I think the only way I will get through this is with you. I need you."

"Then we can move at any speed you wish." He whispered, looking straight into her eyes and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Jazz, right now, I may be a little fragile. But I promise, I will get through this. I think I already am. It's like…something is telling me, that you're the solution."

"Maybe we are the solution." Little did she know, the whole Cullen family was able to hear the conversation, and they all reveled in the joy of their family being whole once again. They were not sure of the possible future of the two, but they knew any future would be enough.

The Cullens already regarded Allison as family, even Rosalie who tended to have a repulsed feeling when it came to humans and their interaction with the coven. Edward and Bella were the happiest though, they had an even stronger bond than most mates because they had fallen in love while Bella was still human.

With their relationship as an example, Jasper knew the limitations of his relationship with his young mate. Especially when it came time to telling her about their secret. He could tell she knew something was up, but she never once questioned them.

Jasper couldn't be happier at that fact, with the thought of the threat from the Volturi to his powerful mate, he knew he had to keep a close eye on her, and protect her at all times. He thought of all the times he would have to leave her and suddenly felt fear. This peaceful bliss of having her in his arms would only last so long before she must return home.

Even a second away from his mate frightened him, and he suddenly felt the impatience of wanting her to be like him, a strong independent vampire. But he knew the choice was not only his to make, but also hers. And also the Cullen clan, whether they were comfortable with taking on such a possible threat.

If he must, he will take his mate and they will hide wherever they need to in order to keep her safe. He knew one thing, if the legend is true, then she will no doubt be a threat to the Volturi. He suddenly wondered how he had been lucky to enough to be given such a powerful mate.

If any other vampire had crossed her path, would the same pull be there? Or are they truly one half to a soul? He suddenly wondered of her future, what if she had no desire to be a vampire? What is she has plans, human plans for her life? Did she want kids? Did she want to grow old have a traditional white picket fence family?

Would he be enough for her? He had never felt so inadequate. But he felt like there was no time but the future.

"Allison." He whispered.

"Jasper." She whispered back. He smiled softly, admiring how cute she was. They had snuggled back into the previous position, he couldn't stop the shiver run through him at the touch of their bare skin together.

"What do you want for your future?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" He asked back softly, and she sighed. She had never truly thought about it. She never saw a future for herself.

"Honest answer?" She felt him nod before her. She sighed once more. "I never really thought about it. I mean, I guess what any girl would want. A husband, kids, a good job. But I've never been one for cliché's, and after my childhood, I really don't want to bring kids into this world unless I know I will be a better parent than my own. I guess the only thing I am certain of for my future is to be happy. What about you?"

"I want to be happy, with you." He whispered and kissed her cheek. The answer was comforting but yet she felt unnerved by it. She really did not know anything about her mysterious companion.

"Jazz, you've never actually told me anything about yourself." His hand froze in it's task, his whole body got still. How could he tell her about himself without revealing everything? Was it too soon? "I know there is something you're not telling me. But I'm patient. You can tell me when you are ready. For now, just tell me the easy stuff, the stuff you are comfortable with me knowing."

He kissed her once again, this young beautiful girl never ceased to amaze him. She was so caring and accepting, how had he gotten so lucky?


	9. Kind

**Chapter 9** :

The weekend had been flawless compared to those few hours of pain and anger. She had fallen asleep in Jasper's arms, and hadn't even noticed he had moved them to his bedroom. When she woke, he had put a safe distance away from the two, but she sought out his comfort and he chuckled when she crawled back into his embrace. The Cullens had been patient with her, at first trying to be as gentle with everything.

But she assured them she was okay, or at least she would be, and to treat her normally. She had returned home the next day, unfortunately surrendering baby Alex back to her absent mother. He had bonded with Esme and Rosalie and cried the entire way home when she had to take him back. But it only lasted a few hours before her mother left and she brought him back with her. She had grabbed a bag of clothes, leaving a note letting her mother know she would be spending the weekend out, until Monday night.

The Cullens had tried to assure her that she didn't need anything, that they had plenty of clothes for her, but she insisted. She noticed a level of comfort they had with her. They had stopped with the human cover, and she started to notice small things again.

They did not eat all weekend, not even a glass of water, although Esme made it her mission to buy all of Allison's favorite and she was never out of the kitchen for more than an hour even though Allison insisted it was not necessary. Apparently, Esme had a passion for cooking and loved having her there since she was only able to do it rarely.

The girls insisted that it was the perfect weekend for a shopping trip, so they all loaded into the black Mercedes and spent the entire day Sunday in Port Angeles. They had bought more clothes than Allison could even wear, but they assured her she would use them at some point and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Rosalie hadn't taken a liking to her VW that needed more work than it was worth, and fought her on the idea of the Cullen's buying her a new car. It had only been a week, but yet they were acting like she was already married into the family. She insisted her car was adequate for what she needed, and after an hour of assuring they gave in, although made a promise it was only temporary. She sighed.

She wasn't sure how they were already so comfortable with her after only a week. It was like they knew some secret she didn't, but she tried not to push. She knew they were comfortable because she felt no reason to pry into their secrets. If they felt the need to tell her, they would.

And just like that, it was like the entire dynamic had changed with her life. In a week, she had suddenly gained a whole new family, and they all seemed so attached to her already. They all saw her as their daughter, sister, or, in Jasper's case although he was yet to admit it to her, his mate.

They hadn't put a label on anything, but the whole family knew it was only a matter of time. They had spent the entire day Saturday going through his book collection and just talking about the most random topics. She had learned so much about this family in such a short time.

But all too soon, her fantasy world was shattered when it came to Monday morning and they were to return to school. She worried how others would view her if she outwardly showed her close relationship to the Cullens, so they completely, or rather mostly Jasper, understood her need for temporary separation in public. She would of course be with them, but she didn't want others to know of her relationship with Jasper.

She wasn't even sure what it was herself. She was still in the process of figuring it out. But she felt no reason to rush, and neither did he. They were happy with having no complications. They had a weekend of pure joy, comfort, and peace and had no intention of ruining it.

But all too soon, they pulled into the parking lot at school. She insisted she drive by herself for appearances. She did not only want to cover her secret, but theirs as well. But she did join them by the silver Volvo, talking animatedly with Alice about possibly helping them redo their closet.

"I think the humans want the latest gossip from your time with us." Edward nodded his head towards her old group of friends. She couldn't help but feel like an ocean of distance had been put between them in one weekend. She sighed as they motioned her over. She looked at the Cullens sadly. "If you want to keep up appearances, you have to. It's okay, you're doing it for us too."

Rosalie and Alice looked annoyed at the human girls, but gave her a soft smile and nodded, motioning her over. But she couldn't stop her gaze from going to her mystery boy, whose smile had more sadness than joy. "It's okay. I'll walk you to class when you are done?"

"Absolutely." She wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But he understood and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She took a deep breath and made her way over. The girls couldn't control their whispers as she walked over. "Hi, guys."

"Tell us everything!" They all squealed, and suddenly a whiplash of annoyance ran through her. She understood Rosalie's hatred for human girls now, their immaturity almost pissed her off.

"About?"

"Your weekend with the Cullen's, duh! What did the house look like, were they weird? Did they actually talk to you?"

"You act like their some mysterious cult. They're just people like us. It was normal, we watch movies, ate some pizza, and even went shopping one day. They're all really nice and really welcoming. Maybe if you treated them like normal human beings you would see that." Her voice didn't do a good job of covering her annoyance. It felt good to stick up for the Cullens.

"You act like you're like best friends. You were only with them one night, we were just curious." One girl scoffed, and flipped her hair.

"Well there was nothing to tell." _And they're better friends to me than you all ever have been._

"Here comes your boyfriend, did he hear of the ''fabulous time' you had with them?" Another girl sneered, and she only had one second before she felt an arm go around her throat and a pair of lips kissing her cheek. She froze instantly, a shiver of panic run through her. But only for a split second before fury took over. She pulled from his grasp and didn't hesitate a second before kneeing him in his man area.

"What part of broken up did you not understand? You're psycho ass is lucky I don't have you arrested. If you ever think of touching me again, you will be." She said with such venom in her voice it almost stung. She could feel Jasper's unease from across the lot, and she turned to the girls in front of her. "You can choose right now, you be friends with that creep or me. But you can't have both."

She walked over with more strength and conviction in her being than she had ever felt before. And that one moment of standing up to her abuser gave her a strength she didn't know she had. She walked over to the Cullen's with a smile of true relief, and she could see the unease but also pride in their gaze.

"I have to say little sister, I am impressed." Emmett smirked and gave her a fist pound. She smiled softly at the nickname. They all agreed. But the confidence she felt did not end. She turned to Jasper, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. She heard whistles all around her.

"I thought you didn't want it public, Darlin?" He whispered softly with a smirk. She smiled brightly, a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Well, I don't care anymore. You're mine. They'll just have to accept it." She smiled brightly before kissing him softly once more and then stepping back and taking his hand. The humans all had opened jaws as the Cullens walked by Allison included. She didn't know what everyone else saw. From the first day she met the mysterious family she had felt at home.

Yet everyone watched them like she drank the poison. She would never truly understand. She could feel Jasper rub reassuring circles on her palm and she smiled at him thankfully. She wasn't sure how after such a short time, he was already such an important part of her life, but she didn't question it.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered as he kissed her hair, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly, not wanting to separate for their first class. As they approached her door, he stopped. "Saturday, I want us to go on our first official date."

"Well that's rather formal of you." She blushed and giggled, and he rolled his eyes. She could only imagine what he had in mind considering she was already basically living at his house.

"Well, I was raised to be a gentlemen. So what do you say?" His eyes sparkled with excitement but she couldn't help the gnawing feeling in her stomach.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked hesitantly. She could see the evil smirk forming and the idea swirling behind his eyes, but she also knew he had no plans to tell her what he was planning.

"You'll see."

"Jazz, I hate surprises."

"But you'll love this one, come on just say yes, please?" He smiled brightly, kissing her cheek and rubbing circles on her hand again. He knew that was becoming her weakness.

"Alright, alright. Yes. But nothing fancy. You and your family have a habit of throwing money around." She teased, rolling her eyes as he stuck his tongue out and she held back her laughter. The bell let out a shrill cry signaling the students to head to class. He kissed her cheek softly, and let her alone for the rest of the period.

Everyday Allison would ask what Jasper had planned, whenever she was not working she tended to be at the Cullen house. She asked every Cullen whenever she saw them if they knew, but they would not even give her a hint.

Edward seemed to know the most information, but still he refused. But it never stopped her from asking. Currently, she was in the girl's closet allowing Rosalie to experiment with her hair. The boys had all gone hiking for the day since it had been sunny earlier, but the girls hung back. Esme had graciously offered, or rather almost begged, to allow Alex to visit for the day.

Alice wanted to be prepared for her date Saturday, planning her outfit and practicing what they would do for her hair. She had learned quickly to allow them free rein since they always seemed to know best.

"Alice, what look are you going for, because there is no pattern to your method of choosing clothing right now!" Allison said, exasperated. She just wanted to know!

"Oh no, good try. You are not knowing. Did you think maybe the whole point was to throw you off?" Alice said with an evil smirk. Allison groaned. But she took the opportunity since it was just the girls to ask them all questions, but Alice threw her off guard. "Are you happy with Jasper?"

"Why do you ask?" Her answer was defensive, and she could hear it in her voice. Alice had a sad smile.

"That wasn't an answer."

"Of course I am, but my question still stands."

"I hate that I hurt Jasper, but I couldn't stand in his way anymore."

"Stand in his way?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Either way, you were his future, Allison. Not me."

"What if I'm not enough?" Both girls scoffed.

"Are you kidding? Allison Jasper has never been this happy before. Not even with Alice. You are truly his soul mate." Allison scoffed like the two. She didn't understand the way this family saw the world.

"I don't understand you guys."

"And why is that?"

"You guys see the world in such a unique way. You see time as if it lasts forever. You see love so simply, like everyone has another half and it's as simple as that. Sometimes life isn't easy." She sighed, suddenly getting aggravated.

"Allison, sometimes you need to look at the glass half full. Jasper sees you as his other half."

"That's a big shoe to fill."

"What do you mean?"

"Love isn't simple. You don't just find someone and decide to spend the rest of your life together. Feelings change. People change, life changes. He could decide next week he wants a different girl. He shouldn't be tied to one person for life. He has free will."

"Allison…you understand there is something different about us right?"

"Different, well yeah."

"Well, what you think of Jasper, remember that. For us, there is no going back. There is no change. When you find that one person, that's it. If it's true, it's for life."

"Alice, you dated him for a long time. That changed."

"I found my soul mate. And he found his now." Alice smiled brightly, and Allison froze. Although she did hope Jasper would be her one love, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Can you do me a favor?" Allison whispered, and both girls nodded. "Don't talk about us like that."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because, he may be different but I am still normal. I can't talk about life with such finality. My life is going to change whether I like or want it to or not."

"And you doubt whether Jasper will be apart of it?" Rosalie said sadly, still braiding her hair. Allison sighed, turning her head as far as she could to avoid her gaze in the mirror.

"No. Yes, I don't know. It's been a week since we even met! I don't want to plan on a future with him when we've barely gotten through a few days. I did that before, and look where it got me." She kept the tears at bay. "I mean how do you even know if you love someone?"

"You just know. You have that warm fuzzy feeling in your gut when you see them."

"You always want to be around them when you aren't, and even when you are you cannot get enough."

"You always want them close, and physical closeness is always a must, if you know what I mean." Allison blushed.

"How do I know if he wants that?" Allison whispered softly, a blush rising on her cheeks. The girls felt extreme sadness then. They weren't sure if it was possible for them to have that, if she wasn't one of their kind, not after Bella's pregnancy.

"All men want it. Jasper does, believe me. But he doesn't want to push anything with you." Rosalie explained, and Allison was eternally grateful for that. She knew she was not ready for anything like that in her relationship.

"Is it…fun, when you love the person? All I ever got was bruises and soreness." She said bitterly, a sour edge to her tone. The girls sighed, but saw the humor in her eyes. They couldn't help but admire the strength this girl possessed.

"It's amazing. It's the best experience you'll ever have. But Jasper is old fashioned. He may want to wait until you are married." Allison couldn't control the shock that ran through her.

"Marriage?! Whoa, who said anything about marriage?" She said as her heart rate skyrocketed. The girls couldn't help but laugh. She was so naive, they knew her true feelings, it was written all over her face. But they also knew it wasn't human nature to assume forever.

"It's what happens when you love someone, Allison."

"F.Y.I. I am designing your wedding gown." Alice said happily, but Allison just faked a smile. They hadn't even gone on a date yet, and they were talking of marriage! The girls sighed seeing her expression. "Just remember we are different. Our kind is different."

Allison's curiosity spiked. What was their "kind?"


	10. Soon

**Chapter 10** :

Alice and Rosalie insisted they help Allison get ready for the date, so they ended up bringing a closet full of clothes, makeup, and hair products in order to get her ready. The outfits were in a garment bag, so they would not let her sees the finished product they decided on.

"You know, Jasper is quite the romantic but I blame him for the hours of work we put into this outfit." Allison groaned. She knew this was going to be over the top. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh shush, you'll love it."

"He wasn't supposed to go all out." Allison whined, and both girls laughed. They were used to the extravogent lifestyle Carlisle provided to them, but they all seemed to forget officially Allison wasn't family yet, so she insisted they do not use a cent of their money on her.

"He didn't, he's just thoughtful. It's very sweet."

"You better not be lying." Rosalie sighed. She had never met a human so opposed to affection being shown to her. Other than Bella of course.

"Allison will you answer something honestly for me?"

"Maybe." She said carefully but Rosalie gave her a pointed look. "I give, I give. What's up?"

"Jasper loves you. He cares for you so deeply, and he just wants to show you that. Why are you so opposed to him outwardly showing it?" She knew Rosalie honestly wanted an answer. But she wasn't sure an exact one. It goes in twenty different directions. The word love being used in that statement tripped her up and she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I think…I think there is three reasons. One, I've never had someone do this. So it is new to me. I am not sure how to respond, two, I still believe he can do better, three, I cannot give it back. I don't really have a way to repay him for all he does."

"You repay him by breathing. That's all he wants is you. You don't have to give him anything else."

"Well, hopefully someday I'll be able to someday, even if you say I don't." Allison said sadly, and Rosalie nodded.

"Hopefully." Her words were soft and sad, but they were replaced by a bright smile. "Time to get dressed!"

Allison couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. Finally, the wait would be over. The pulled her up, not even allowing her to dress herself. But the wait was well worth it, because the outfit was flawless. She had on a stripped white and blank long sleeve shirt, a black skater skirt pulled to her belly button, with a dark brown belt. A black crocheted scarf was pulled around her neck and the outfit was paired with black tall riding boots and blank tights.

Her hair was half pulled back and the remainder of it was in waves of curls. Her makeup was subtle but her eyes looked so green she almost gasped. She couldn't deny that she looked beautiful. But would Jasper think so?

"Okay guys, this doesn't help anything about what we are doing!" Allison whined and both girls rolled their eyes.

"You have like thirsty seconds more to wait." As if like clock work, the doorbell rang. She gave Alice a skeptical look. She realized how much they were really hiding by keeping this secret from her. She ran out of the room only to run into her mother. Her eyes opened wide as she took in Allison's appearance.

"Allison, honey, you look beautiful. Is Jesse picking you up?" She hesitantly asked, but Allison held her head up high and shook her head. Her mother was actually asking her about her life?

"We broke up. I have a new boyfriend. He's at the door." Her voice did no justice with hiding her resentment towards her mother.

"A new boyfriend? Can we meet him?" Her mother asked quietly, walking back quickly to grab Alex. "Your father is at work."

"My step father. And I guess so." She ran by and grabbed her light brown leather jacket and ran down the stairs, Rosalie and Alice took the window out, not wanting to have an awkward introduction with her mother.

They opened the door hesitantly, her mother only a foot behind her. And her heart skipped a beat when she saw the beautiful boy Jasper was wearing a gray button up and dark jeans, and a black leather coat. His hair was it's normally messy blonde style that framed his face beautifully.

"Jazz."

"You look beautiful, Darlin." His smile could have actually caused her heart to stop if she didn't hear a throat clear behind her. Jasper smiled softly, raising one eyebrow. "You must be Allison's mother. It is wonderful to meet you. I am Jasper Hale."

"Yes, Karalyn Marks, nice to meet you." Her voice was guarded, she had really come to love Jesse, and something Allison would never understand. "Where is it you will be taking my daughter?"

"Mom, now is not the time to actually try to be a mother. I'll be home later, maybe. See you later!" She said quickly, grabbing Jasper's hand and walking over to the car. He opened the door and politely waved to her mother whose eyes narrowed. He shut the door behind her and ran over to his own.

She sighed in relief when her mother closed the front door and they were finally alone. She took a deep breath and looked over at him, sighing contently when he kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know ready for what?" She smiled and winked and he rolled his eyes. "Will I finally find out what we are doing?"

"Soon enough, my love. Let's go."

It felt like they were in the car for hours but in all actuality it was only an hour with Jasper's driving. They pulled up to a beach that she had never seen before. "Jazz, I'm stumped."

"Come on." He laughed and grabbed her hand, noticing they were warm for the first time. He saw the questionable look she gave and he smiled. "Hand warmers. I knew you'd need the heat."

She shook her head softly, but stopped short when she saw what was layed out on the beach. A small man, who was brushing them, was holding two horses. They walked to the shore, and he smiled brightly. "Right on time, they're all ready for you. They know the trail by heart so just let them do their thing."

"Wonderful, thank you so much. You'll be back by nine?" Jasper asked, and the man nodded, handing the reigns over to Jasper. Jasper beckoned her forward, and did not hesitate a second before helping her on. She squealed from both the cold and the new height. She saw the guy smile and laugh before walking up the beach to the parking lot.

"You got horses?" He climbed on his own horse and smiled softly at his girl. She reveled at the beautiful creature, she stroked its main as it walked and she heard that weird purr that they do.

"I may of overheard you talking to Rosalie about how you used to ride as a kid. I thought maybe you would enjoy doing to again." Such love and adoration rang through his words as he smiled at her and she nodded vigorously. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her. "There's more waiting."

"Jazz-"

"I know, Ally. But I wanted to and I don't get to do it often. It's our first date. I promise after today I'll reign it in." You could see in his eyes he was pleading for her to allow it.

"Jazz, it's not that I don't appreciate and love everything you've done. I just want you to know I'm happy with you, just you. I don't need all the extras."

"I know that, Darlin. And that's one reason I love you. It's just not about this stuff. I just like being able to surprise you." Jasper smiled and grabbed her hand from the short distance away. "With the way my family is, and how inclusive we are, we don't get to share in the pleasures of life we enjoy with others.

So the few moments we get to show people our world is a good moment. It's why the girls love using you as their Barbie, and why Esme loves cooking for you, why Carlisle will forget that you are not his own child, we love having you in our family. We don't get to share the love we have with many people."

"So your family really does like me?" She asked nervously. She knew some people will just be nice when it comes to their sibling/child's significant other.

"Are you kidding? They already consider you family. They want me to just make it official already." He laughed out loud but she couldn't hold back the shutter.

"Yeah, your family has a weird concept of love huh?" She scoffed and kept her gaze forward. She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable with the idea of a future with Jasper, maybe it's because she couldn't see a future for herself, and she didn't want to drag him into that.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just something to get used to." She suddenly craved to know their secret, what they were hiding from her. But she also knew they hadn't pried when it came to her life, so she shouldn't also. But she reminded herself to look later.

"There is a lot you have to get used to with my family." Jasper sighed and his face turned serious. She squeezed his hand, sending as much reassurance as she could. His eyes opened widely, suddenly realizing something she didn't know. "Can I ask you something, and be honest?"

She nodded.

"Do my feelings for you…make you uncomfortable?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not shy in how I feel. I can see myself, with you, for a long time. Does that make you uneasy?" She knew she couldn't lie to him, but she wasn't sure if she could lie to herself either.

"No. It should, I feel like it should. But it doesn't. That scares me."

"Scares you?"

"Yeah, it scares me that after two weeks, a boy can make me feel the way I do. It scares me that I can love you when I barely know you." She realized her words after they already came out and she turned her eyes away. Does she love Jasper?

She knew that he made her feel differently than anyone else. And that every second she wanted to be with him, and when they weren't together she felt like a piece of her was missing. "Let me ask you something."

"Yes Darling?"

"Does the way we feel, why we feel so strongly so fast, have to do with the secret you and your family have?" Her words took him by surprise, but he knew he could not lie to this beautiful creature.

"Yes." Was the only answer he provided, and she didn't ask any more, for that he was truly thankful. He watched her eyebrows furrow as she bit her lip. He could see the thoughts brewing in her head. "I love you, too, by the way."

She made no move other than her breathing taking smile going onto her lips. They rode in silence for only a minute, but they felt no need to fill it. They were happy to just be with each other.

After a short while, they arrived at the next part of the date. There was a small fire already going on the beach, with a blanket laid out. Jasper jumped down effortlessly from the horse and offered a hand to her. The horses walked over to the side and made themselves comfy by the shore. Jasper sat her down on the blanket, pulling her into his arms and draping a blanket over them.

He had a small amount of snacks piled into a picnic basket along with a boom box and flowers all over.

"I just wanted something where we could talk." He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her heart skipped a beat at their closeness and she reveled in the feeling of their skin touching. It was the first time she was fully able to be comfortable with a male touching her. But it was Jasper, and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her.

"Jasper, tell me something no one knows about you." Allison whispered after a few minutes of enjoying their contact. She could feel him kiss her hair and trace circles on her hips. She let her eyes close in content.

"I used to love riding horses." He whispered with a laugh, and she smiled softly. Another thing they had in common.

"Used to?" She could feel the circles stop for only a small moment before he resumed. "Ahh, part of the big secret."

"Ally, please understand I want nothing more than to be honest with you. But I need the time to be right."

"There's no better time than the present." She whispered sadly, but she knew he would not give up that easy.

"All in due time, Darlin. I promise. Just give me time. It's….not something you'll take lightly." He sighed sadly, and she turned to look him straight in the eyes.

"But how do you know that?" She demanded more with the desperate look in her eyes than by her tone. "How do you know I won't completely accept you and your family?"

"Because it's a natural human quality."

"You say human as if you are not one." She said with accusation in her voice, and he kept silent. She couldn't help the panic for only one second before understanding took it's place. "Okay, I will not push. But soon?"

"Soon, I promise." She nodded and accepted this answer. He stood from his position and held a hand out to her, which she took. He turned the boom box up before smiling at the beautiful slow song that came on. He held out his hand once more. "May I have this dance?"

"Well of course, kind sir." She giggled as he placed his hands on her waist. Their bodies were so close she could feel his breathing. She nuzzled into his neck, reveling in the smell of sweet honey and vanilla he provided. She wished that the way his family spoke of time was true. She wished she could have forever with this boy. Little did she know, it was truly possible.


	11. Death is Painful, Love is Worse

**Chapter 11** :

The date had been perfect. And although Jasper gracious offered for Allison to continue the date at home, she knew she must work fast. She hadn't wanted to pry, but the need to know his secret was getting harder and harder to ignore. First, she sat down and wrote down everything inhuman she noticed about the Cullens.

 _Qualities:_

 _Beautiful_

 _Pale_

 _Golden brown eyes_

 _Doesn't eat_

 _Super fast_

 _Super strong_

 _Inhuman_

She stared at the list, suddenly knowing something was missing. She wrote down the gut feeling she couldn't shake.

 _Lives forever._

She sighed as she looked at this list just sitting on her desk. Did she really care what they were hiding? No. She didn't. She loved Jasper, which scared her enough as it is. Did she want this secret revealed, when even Jasper had admitted it was not something she would take easily?

She knew she needed to know though. She had come to love every member of the Cullen family, and she knew even if the secret was something big she would never give up the relationship she shared with them. They would not change in her eyes, she was sure of it.

She wondered if her tribal blood would be able to give her any ideas. She knew the legends of the La Push reservation tribe. She knew the Quileute's histories, but did those really ring true. She sighed.

Her mother and father had been born on the reservation, and they had lived there until she was two when her parents decided North Carolina was the best decision for them. Her father had a falling out with the chief of the tribe, an altercation over the right of their blood. She truly had no clue what that was supposed to mean.

They moved to dreary North Carolina three weeks later, only to return when her father and mother divorced and her mother thought being closed to her roots would help her reconnect to her old self. She went far from that.

Her mother was nothing like she used to be. Her mother used to be happy, beautiful, free spirited, and overall an amazing mom. Once she remarried, she almost never noticed she was alive. And it was even worse for Alex, who couldn't even feed himself.

She didn't want her brother to have to grow up in that environment, she thought that when she turned 18, she could move away and take Alex with her. But she didn't really know if that were to be possible.

Could she get custody of a child who wasn't hers? She shook her head. She was getting sidetracked. But that did tie back, if their secret was so bad, would she want her little infant brother to be around these people? Of course, the answer was yes. She didn't want anything other than that.

Rosalie and Esme had already become like second and third mothers to him, it would kill them to lose their time with them. Which brought up another question in her mind. If they wanted a child so badly, couldn't they just produce one? Did whatever their secret entitled involve the ability to mother or father children?

She knew there was something weird about Bella's story about Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob Black. She knew that name. It was definitely a tribal name. She sighed, and walked over to her bookcase. She searched for the tribal community loge, which she had gotten her hands on before she had left the reservation. The chief agreed she should know her history.

And at this moment she was grateful. She flipped open the book. The prominent tale in her mind was the story of Ephraim Black, a chief that had made a treaty with the cold ones almost two hundred years ago now. But it wasn't that. It was the war in this very town that was recent. Almost one hundred years ago, an army of cold ones sought out revenge on a human girl, and more spirit warriors were called to protect them.

She knew this story because her great Uncle was supposed to have been a apart of this, he protected the human girl. Jacob Black, she found the name on her family tree and she almost dropped the book. Jacob Ephraim Black, son of William Black Jr. and Sarah Wilde. There on the logue, was Renesmee Carlie Cullen, mate to Jacob Black. She felt an unease in her stomach for a moment before she dropped the book on her bed and ran to the bathroom.

She threw up all the fear that was racking her body, all the questions she couldn't get out of her system. She stayed there for a solid ten minutes before brushing her teeth and sitting back on the bed, not knowing whether to open the book or forget her entire mission. She opened it hesitantly, preparing herself.

Her great Uncle was still alive, and he was married to one of the Cullen's, someone who was supposed to have died over fifty years ago. Her mind ran in circles. She grabbed the tribe's history book and searched for the words "cold one." There was a description but she couldn't read it. Because she found the story of the Cullen clan in the history.

" _In 1936, cold ones again entered Quileute land. They were different from the vampires who had come before. Their coven was larger- three male and two female- and the eyes of all the members were golden rather than red. The leader, Carlisle Cullen, somehow knew that the wolves had human intelligence. He told the wolves that the Cullens meant no harm to the wolves, that they drink from animals not humans_ -"

She read aloud, and she almost dropped the exceedingly fragile book. The Cullens in 1936 had been in Forks, had been in La Push. A shiver went down her spine. The word was right there, in black and white in a history book. _Vampire_.

Was it possible? A vampire? Were they vampires? What did that even entitle? Do the Cullens drink blood? Oh god, would they drink her blood! No no, Allison. It says it right there. Golden instead of red. That must mean something? Animals not humans. Is that even possible?

It's in the book so it must be. She had so many questions she knew this book would not be able to solve. So, she decided she needed answers. Her body was thinking before her mind could, and it took her to her beat up old VW. Before she knew what she was doing, she was on her way to La Push. The current chief of La Push was James Uley, a tall muscular guy who ran the town's small community center that had been built about ten years ago.

This man was also said to have been the grandson Sam Uley, a former spirit warrior alpha in La Push. Of course, he let that fact get to his head. All remaining descendants of Ephraim Black were gone, except for her. But she would never take her position in the tribe.

She didn't want the responsibility it entitled, and frankly she didn't want to be stuck on the reservation for the rest of her life. She wanted to travel and explore before she ever decided her permanent residence. The chief knew that and decided his own title.

She glanced at the clock on the dash, it was almost midnight. She knew the chief wouldn't be happy about this late visit, but she honestly didn't care. She stopped her car in front of his house, and went straight to the door, and pounded with her fist.

The door swung open, an angry and half asleep chief opened the door, but his eyes held no surprise when he saw the girl on the other side. "I thought you might come soon, come in."

"I need you to tell me about the Cullens." She demanded, and he sighed when he motioned her over to a chair in the living room, but she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. He smirked and shook his head.

"You're just like your mother. What do you need to know?"

"Everything." Her response was instantaneous, but his features held no surprise.

"I'm assuming you read the book I gave you. So those details I won't have to repeat?"

She nodded her head. He sighed again, digging out an old teacup from the cupboard from behind him. He handed her one despite her rigid posture. "There's a lot you may not want to know."

"Try me." Her voice was firm.

"You are in love with one of them aren't you?" His voice held no question, she knew it was only out of respect, so she made no move to answer. He nodded with a sad smile. "You should be careful."

"And why is that? They would never hurt me."

"That is not the senerios in which I was referring to. You forget where your roots are, where your blood has come from. You are the last remaining descendant of Ephraim Black, and an even stronger alpha, Jacob Black. You're great grandfather was also a spirit warrior, but he was on the opposing side of Jacob's pack. Which I am sure you already know?" Again, she nodded. "A wild story that one is. Your great great grandfather almost lost his marbles when he found out his son would be marrying a leech.

Either way, he did. Although, he was certainly happy he imprinted, but that is another story. The point is, you're descended from many powerful spirit warriors, and your blood is pure. The gene runs strong within you, something I've seen all your life. I knew it the moment you were born you were the strongest alpha we would ever have. If you are not careful around them, you could hurt them."

"I could hurt them?" She had nothing but disbelief. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, very easily. One false move could trigger that gene and you could open the world to your spirit warrior. You would be a strong one too, a very powerful alpha, I would have no choice but to step down."

He had finally admitted it, and to her no less. He was a spirit warrior, which would explain why the man should look in his forties but yet still looked as if he was twenty-one. He wasn't aging.

"So you are a spirit warrior too?"

"Yes, for over twenty years."

"Why don't you stop. That's how you start aging again right? You stop?"

"You underestimate the self control I possess. I have thought about it many times, but then this tribe would be left unprotected, and to be honest I was hoping to find my imprint before I turned off my ability."

"Imprint. Soul mate right?"

"Yes, I am very proud of you, you have learned so much already. But sadly yes, soul mate. Something I have not found yet. When you were born, your mother insisted you would be my imprint, but no such luck. I was not that lucky."

"Why me?"

"Because you will be the strongest spirit warrior in our history. Our blood would have created a line of pure blood, something that has not happened in over two hundred years."

"But you didn't. So what does that mean?"

"Both of our imprints are still out there."

"But you are so sure I'll turn. I've spent so much time with the Cullen's, and yet I have no phased. Who says I will?"

"Our blood says that the Cullens mean us no harm. Because of young Jacob and his imprint with Renesmee, the Cullen girl, it has sent a new allele in our gene, it seems the Cullens do not trigger our ability anymore. But the second a nomad enters our land, you will change."

"That's what happened to you. One stray vampire came and you phased." She said sadly and he nodded, stirring sugar into his probably cold tea. She couldn't help but feel sad for him. She knew now why there was such a rough exterior put on his shoulders. He had to protect this whole place by himself. "What will that mean for me and Jasper?"

"It will mean you are no longer under his spell." He said bitterly. She could see a tad bit of jealousy, which made her slightly uneasy. He really believed their blood decided their mates.

"His spell? There is no spell. I love him. I fell in love with him. Don't you think if he had a way to make people feel that way it would work on every one else but me?"

"Allison, you underestimate them. These vampires have vast special abilities beyond the human capability. We cannot defend our senses against them."

"Special abilities?"

"Yes. Your mate Jasper has the ability to control emotions, he is an empath. Edward can read others minds, Alice can see into the future, and Bella, such a sad story, she can project a mental shield."

"Bella? What happened with Bella?"

"The last time the Cullens came to those grounds, young Edward had not had his mate. He met Bella, and that changed. He was so attracted to the smell of her blood he almost killed her. But he didn't, and soon he made her fall in love with him. Jacob Black had fallen in love with Bella, and she broke his heart.

Edward and Bella soon married and they produced a child, young Renesmee, who almost killed Bella in the womb. But they changed Bella just in time. The tribe had to overlook the break in the treaty because Jacob's mate had been born."

"He imprinted on a vampire, how is that even possible?"

"The tribe had believed it wasn't, but they believe it was a physical form of the treaty, a way to show our two species can live in peace despite the problems we seem to have."

"What if I'm turned? What happens then?" His spoon stopped completely, and his eyes went right through her. She felt the question had been stupid to ask the Chief of the tribe, but she had no other choice, she saw it possible.

"And why would that happen." His voice was cold as ice and she could feel the saying "if looks could kill" happen in her mind.

"If I don't phase, Jasper will be my mate. Some things happen." A small smirk rose on his lips only momentary and then it faded, becoming grave again.

"Your blood will reject the venom because of your gene, and you will die a very painful death."


	12. I know

**Chapter 12** :

After her talk with the Chief, the first few times with the Cullens had been uncomfortable. She knew their secret, it did cause her to look at them differently, but in worry she would harm them, not the other way around. Whenever they talked about Jacob or Renesmee, she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Her great uncle was still alive, and he left the tribe unprotected, she couldn't help a sort of annoyance run through her. She knew the moment she met the boy she would resent him. Her Great uncle, she scoffed, he was a coward.

But she knew the unease she felt was just temporary. Because after two weeks, she was back with Jasper on a hike through the Forks woods. She could feel her annoyance that he constantly had surprises for her, but she wasn't sure why her emotions were so all over the place.

She thought back to what James said, Jasper was an empath. Did that mean he could feel her emotions? She felt suddenly uneasy and her stomach got a twisted feeling but she tried to push it aside.

"Jazz, where are we going!" She demanded with groaned as she tripped again over a brush of twigs. He smirked and sighed before he finally slung her on his back and just piggy backed her the rest of the way. She had to admit the surprise was well worth it. They came to a beautiful meadow that had dozens of different color flowers everywhere. "It's gorgeous."

"This is a place Edward found a while back when he was out hiking. He told me how to get here and I figured it would be great for a day out." He smiled brightly, pulling out a blanket and laying it down for them. He took off his hiking gear, laying gently on the blanket and pulled the girl down with him.

This was the first time they'd ever been truly alone since their first date, which felt like a lifetime ago. He placed her hand in his, kissing it gently. She couldn't help but notice the differences between them. His skin was pale white, while hers was a light olive tan color. Her eyes were an emerald green while his were golden brown. Her hair was long and russet colored while his was honey blond.

They were complete polar opposites but in this moment she never felt more similar to someone. She knew he still hid his secret from her, but she now housed one of her own, and she suddenly felt so guilty from keeping something from him.

"Jazz, can I ask you something?" She said sadly, admiring the way their hands were perfectly fit for each other's.

"Of course, my love." He whispered softly into her ear, and she shivered at his voice that was so close to her.

"Why did you chose me? There were tons of girls falling all over you at school, yet you chose the one who had a boyfriend and enough emotional strain for eight teenagers. Why?" She asked softly. She was genuinely curious.

She thought of Mallory, who was a gorgeous blond that Jesse had dated before her who had practically given Jasper a lap dance in order for him to say yes to a date, but he still declined. She sighed at the thought of Jesse. He told everyone at school he dumped her because she cheated on him with Jasper. While the rumor was not true, she could not care less.

As long as no one knew the real reason, she was content with the world as it was. She could feel Jasper's breathing even out, and she could feel the thoughts running through his brain. She waited patiently.

"The moment I saw you, I couldn't help but see the emotion behind your eyes. You were different than everyone else. You knew the world had evil but yet you still chose to see the good. You didn't shy away from something turned badly, you embraced it. And it was a quality that instantly attracted me to you." He kissed her neck softly and she sighed contently. She admired the fact that he didn't give her a cliché answer he thought she would want. He answered her as well as he could. "Now let me ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I know that Jesse hurt you, but you seemed content in your own shell with him. Do you ever regret meeting me?" He whispered, and she could sense the fear in his voice, but also the understanding. She turned around in his arms so she was facing him, and she placed a soft hand on his cheek.

"Honestly?" She asked, and he nodded. "At first, yeah. But that's only because I had built this wall up, and I wasn't used to it being broken down, I had accept the world as I thought it was. Cold, and unfair. But you showed me there was more to it. That sometimes it doesn't always end badly."

"So you don't regret being with me instead of him?" Jasper asked quietly, complete understanding in his eyes.

"Jazz, I'm in love with you. I was never in love with him." She kissed him softly, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. But as soon as the kiss started it ended when she felt the place where his body had been completely empty. She saw sun shinning in the sky and Jasper was nowhere to be seen. "Jazz, you're not going to burn, come on."

"How do you know that?" She heard his voice but she still could not see him.

"Because I know everything." She said with sureness in her voice, but he was still nowhere to be seen. "Jazz, come back."

It took a few moments before he came from the lining of the trees, and there he was. He stepped into the sun and it was like a thousand diamonds all reflecting. Her eyes opened in awe, he walked over slowly. "You're not afraid? What do you know?"

"Jazz, I know you're vampire. I know everything, I know your family is too, and I know what Jacob and Renesmee are." His eyes were wide and he was sat still in shock, but she ignored it. She laughed as she moved back into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But how?"

"You seem to forget I am from the Reservation. I know all the legends, well they're not really legends. They're true. Clearly." She laughed softly before kissing his nose.

"You know everything and you are not afraid?"

"Jazz, you're the same person I fell in love with, you just have a different description now. If I was afraid I would have told you." Again, she started to trace lines on his skin, the cool marble feeling of his inhuman barriers was perfectly flawless. "You're amazing."

"I don't understand how you can still love me after finding this out." He whispered, but she quieted him with her lips. A sort of desperation took over her. She had no idea, but for some reason she felt a burning desire to be close to him.

She knew in that moment she would not be able to let him go easily. Nothing the world threw at them would tear them apart, and she needed to find a way to show him. She subconsciously started to unbutton his dress shirt and kissing down his throat to where his collarbone was, but he stopped her. "Allison, we can't."

"Yes, we can." She tried to ignore the feeling of rejection he was giving her. She was desperate, she had only recently realized the only person she had been intimate with was Jesse, and she didn't want his touch to be the last she felt. She needed a clean slate, and for once she wanted one too. "Please, Jazz."

"Ally, it's dangerous, and not to mention the complications Bella and Edward had-"

"I have protection." She said simply, starting to kiss his mouth again in attempts to stop his objections. He went to push her away softly but she pulled back. "Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do! It's not that-"

"Then stop worrying. Let me worry about the rest. It won't be like with Bella and Edward." She insisted, not backing down from his stare. "Jazz, please. I want you, I need you. I can't wait anymore."

She could feel herself begging, but she wasn't sure why, why she was so desperate for his touch. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her neck. "A vampire using a condom. This is one for the books."

She laid in his arms, perfectly content with the world. She could see the blissful smile on his face. "See that wasn't so bad."

"Well the blanket sure didn't survive." He laughed as he pulled up ripped shards of material in his hand. She laughed loudly, sitting up to kiss him on the lips.

"A sacrifice well made I think."

"Yes, in deed." They only got to revel in each other's presence and the feeling of their bare skin together for a few moments before Jasper's phone was shrill at his side. He sighed, reading the caller I.D. "It's Carlisle."

"Answer it." She said worriedly. He nodded, answering the call. The words were so low she couldn't make out what he was saying, but Jasper cast a worried glance to his side at his lovely girl. He hung up with only one answer before giving her a grave look.

"A few vampires are coming to check in on our family tonight, they need me there. They said to come home right away." She nodded quickly, jumping up and stifled a groan at the soreness in her body. He was at her side in an instant. "Allison, I am so sorry."

"For what?" She asked with a laugh. He pointed to her body, where she noticed a few scratches and bruises beginning to form on her skin. She sighed but did not flinch when she touched them softly. "We knew it would be tricky, it doesn't hurt. Sometimes that happens during sex, Jazz. Stop worrying."

His face still held apprehension and she sighed before going over and kissing his mouth with as much force as she could. "Jasper, for once, I'm happy. Completely and utterly happy with the way my life is. Please, stop worrying. Come on, love, we have to go."

He smiled softly, grabbing her chin in his hands and planting a soft and loving kiss. She sighed contently. Her life was perfect in that one moment. She had actually made love, whole-heartedly, with no negative emotions laced in with it. "Let's go, Darlin."

After getting dressed swiftly, she was pulled onto his back and they left the blanket behind that was now in pieces. The speed was exhilarating. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. But as they were slowing down and they stopped at the car, she felt a gnawing at her stomach. The second she was off of his back she ran to the woods and threw up everything that she had consumed for the day.

In her gut, she knew something was wrong. She had been throwing up all week. Jasper was at her side in an instant with a water. She smiled gratefully taking it from him. "Are you okay, should we take you to see Carlisle?"

"No, I'll be fine. I think it was just the speed. I'm still used to traveling at normal speed." She laughed but felt no humor. "Jazz, would we have time to stop at the drug store on the way? I just want to grab something to settle my stomach."

"Of course, Darlin. Are you sure you don't want to see Carlisle?" His words were soft but she could feel the worry behind them. She always felt as if she could feel his emotions when they were together.

"No, it's fine. It's just a human thing. Maybe it's my female time soon." She mused out loud, and he seemed to understand. The ride back was silent, but not uncomfortable. She kept glancing at him through her lashes. But he smiled and laughed and looked over.

"You might as well tell me what you are thinking." He read her thoughts, and she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks.

"You'll laugh."

"I would never."

"Promise?"

"On my existence."

"Well…was it different? I mean I'm assuming you and Alice…" He nodded with no comment. "Was it different with a human?"

"Yes. But in a good way. Sparing the details. You're so soft and warm and it's different when you can feel that the other person is your soul mate. It was more intimate."

"Jazz, would you still love me if I chose to stay human?" The question came out before she had time to realize what she had really just said. But he smiled and grasped her hand firmly.

"Ally, I will respect any decision you decide to make. All I want is your happiness. If you are happy I am happy." He said softly, but again she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"As a vampire, boys can produce children?" He nodded. "Would you ever consider…us having children?"

His face was grave, but overall completely emotionless. "It isn't possible."

"But you just said-"

"It's biologically possible, yes. But I will never watch you go through what Bella did, and risk losing you. I would not risk it." His voice was firm and she saw he offered no room for an option. "Why the sudden interest? In kids I mean."

"I don't know. I feel like it's a logical part of a human's life to debate at least at some point." She mused but the real reason was deep within what she would allow herself to say. They stopped at the corner store and she grabbed her large purse and ran in. She sighed as the rain started down pouring, a clear sign she was not going to be happy with the answer she was trying to get.

She was only gone for a few minutes, and she smiled when she got back in the car. Jasper smiled back, clearly seeing nothing wrong. "You okay, Ally?"

"Never better." She answered back with a fake smile. The rest of the drive was silent. She wished whole-heartedly she could read her mystery boys thoughts. She had just given him a piece of herself she had never really given anyone else. A piece of her heart that opened her to vulnerability, fear, and possibly pain.

Would he tell her if he wasn't satisfied? What if it wasn't good enough? What if she wasn't good enough and he saw that now? Would he love her tomorrow? Next week? Next year?

She had to know. "Jazz, what's so different about us? Your family keeps calling us soul mates, but how would we know?"

He smiled and rubbed circles on her hand, and instantly she relaxed. She could see he was genuinely happy to answer this question.

"As vampires, we are sensitive to humans scents. Their blood, because we live off animals, it's all the more enticing. It's like being a drug addict that's sober. My family knows I've always struggled the most. And when I saw you, I couldn't smell you. As weird as that sounds.

It was like your blood held no scent for me. It didn't hurt to be around you, it's like you're already one of us. And the pull I felt for you, vampires do not just feel that. Usually, when we find out mates we just fall in love. It takes time, it's slow. And with you, I fell in love instantly. I knew you were my mate, and even if I couldn't have you I wanted no one else."

"So if I had stayed with Jesse, you just would have lived alone? You wouldn't of tried to find anyone else?"

"No, I never would have. You are my one."

"What if I die? What if something happens to me?"

"Then I would follow."

"No! Stop! Do not say something like that. I'm human it's bound to happen. You cannot talk like that." She yelled, suddenly feeling uneasy with how simply he spoke of death. "You cannot leave this world. Even if I am not on it."

"I have no reason to live without you."

"You have your entire family. Promise me you won't do something stupid if something happens to me."

"I can't-"

"Jazz, please, for once do as I ask."

"Fine. I promise. For now." She gave him a dark look as they pulled up to her home. "I wish we didn't have to say good bye."

"Only for a little while. Until the visitors leave. Then I will be right over, okay?" He nodded and smiled to her words, pulling her chin in for a long passionate kiss. She pulled back, seeking air and he laughed. He gave her one final kiss before allowing her to exit.

She stood in the rain, watching as the love of her life drove away, only to turn around to find the bane of her existence right there. Jesse Newton stood in the pouring rain by his car she hadn't even noticed was parked in her drive way.

"Why are you here?"

"Wow you and Cullen really got close since we broke up, huh?"

"Jesse. Why are you here?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed and pushed himself from the car. He sighed and couldn't seem to look her in the eyes. "Jesse."

"I came….I came because I miss you. And I can't stand being without you anymore."

"You miss me? Jesse you raped and beat me and you didn't even seem to care. Yet you miss me?"

"Yes! It's not fair, that Cullen kid comes for a few days and suddenly we were over. It's not right. We are supposed to be together." He seemed to take a step forward, but she took two back. He held his hands up, signally he meant no harm. "I'm sorry. For everything. I am so sorry, Allison. And I promise it'll be better. But I want you back."

"Jesse, it's not possible. I love Jazz."

"You don't even know him!" He exploded, throwing his arms up in the air. "You guys act like you are so in love, it's barely even been a few weeks! We were together for two years! You can forget that so easily?"

"No! Jess, I couldn't. Sometimes I think I miss you, and then I remember how horrible we were together. You hurt me, beat me, and barely ever noticed I existed except when you want something. That's not a relationship. That's prison!" She screamed, this time advancing on him, and he stepped back. She noticed how her frame vibrated as her rage grew worse, and she knew why that was. So she worked hard to cool herself off.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered, and he let his head drop. She noticed how he still couldn't look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry I came. It was dumb."

He got in his car and slammed the door shut, turning it on and slamming on the gas petal in reverse. "Jesse!" But her screams were too late.

She sighed. She could feel the chill of the rain reach her bones, and she ran into the house. She pulled the small brown bag out of her purse and marched upstairs.

At home, she sat on the side of the tub, waiting for the timer she set on her phone to signal the end of the three-minute wait. The three minutes felt like four years. But finally the timer went off, and she had to walk four feet to find out her fate.


	13. Anything

**Chapter 13** :

She layed on her bed, not moving a single muscle. Jasper had called her four times so far, and texted at least seven. But she couldn't get herself to move. She waited and listened, and waited even longer for the sound of a car door.

Right now, she needed her mother. She needed her mother to hug her and care for her. She wanted her mother to tell her everything would be all right and that she loved her no matter what.

She had never really heard her mother say those words to her. So she worried today would be the last day she would. Why would she? She was a disappointment, and that was exactly the reason she couldn't bear to pick up the phone when Jazz called.

She paced around her room, suddenly not being able to sit still any longer. She felt her stomach get queasy, and she returned to the bathroom once more and lost the remains of her lunch.

"Come on, mom!" She groaned and pulled her hair out of her scalp. She grabbed her phone and sighed.

Six missed calls, and five voicemails. She played the first one.

" _Darlin, the visitors are still here, but I'm hopin' they'll be gone soon. I love you."_

" _Darlin, I wish you would call me back. I just want to hear your voice."_

" _I'm starting to get worried. Are you okay? Please call me back."_

She had to stop. She was torturing herself. She heard a car door shut and she almost ran out of her skin to the front door. Her mother was carrying her tiny baby brother on her hip while balancing a bag of groceries. She could feel the tears reach her eyes.

Allison had never really realized how much her mother actually did for her, did for their family. She desperately needed her mother's advice.

"Hi, hon. You hungry, I thought maybe we could order Chinese. Your father won't be home for a few hours, we could do a girls night. How does that-" She finally turned, holding tiny fussing Alex in her arms. "Honey, what's wrong, what's going on?"

"Mommy." She said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her mom's shoulders. Her mother shifted Alex so she could wrap her arm around her.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?"

"Mommy, I'm so sorry for how I've acted to you. I really need you, I don't know what to do."

"Well shh, shh, come on. Let me put Alex down for a nap and we can talk about this."

Allison nodded and whipped her eyes as she mother set the baby in the tiny bassinet and brought her daughter to the couch. They sat down and her mother whipped a tear from her eyes.

"Come on, Honey. Tell me what's wrong."

So she did. She started from the beginning, explaining the first time Jesse had taken advantage of her, but she had tried to ignore it. The constant days of pain and fighting.

But she explained how she loved him, truly loved him, and she tried to say it wasn't his fault.

But this last time, he had crossed a line. And she was going to have to pay for it. But she didn't want to. "Mommy, I don't want to go through this. I can't."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Her mother whispered after a few moments, sighing and ran a hand through her hair. "Be straight, Allison, what are you saying?"

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Her words sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She cringed when she said the words out loud. At that exact moment, there was a loud shock of lightning through the sky, she hadn't even realized it was raining. Her mother said nothing.

Alex started to wail, so her mother went over and sighed before taking the small boy in her arms. She kept her back to the young girl as she sat waiting for an answer.

"Mom, say something. Anything."

"How long did you keep this a secret?" Her mother demanded, a furious look on her face. "I mean you didn't think you should be careful? I didn't raise an idiot, I thought you would be smarter than this. You've watched your father and I suffer when you were younger because of having you so young and you go and make the same mistake? How could you be so stupid?"

"Mom-"

"No. I don't want to hear it Allison. You are getting rid of it. I will not have you putting that kind of bad reputation to this family. I mean how could you do that to Jesse? He's so young, with his future ahead of him."

"You're worried about-"

"It's that new boy isn't it? He got you knocked up and you thought if you said it was Jesse's it wouldn't sound as bad? Well you can't do that, Allison. You can't drag people down because you made a mistake."

"It is Jesse's! I wish it was Jasper's, I told you what happened and you are blaming me? How is this my fault? I need you mom, I need you to be there for me."

"Well, I'm here for you, but I have never been so ashamed of you. I cannot believe you would make such a terrible mistake." Her mother scoffed, trying to calm the crying toddler.

"Fine. You know what, if I am such a disappointment I'll just leave." She screamed before grabbing her jacket from the rack and storming out.

"Allison get back here!" She was already in her car and storming out of the driveway. She could not believe that her mother could say something like that. She suddenly wished she had decided to stay with her father.

Her father, her real father, would have accepted her and would have understand what happened. Her brothers would have gone after Jesse and defended her honor. She suddenly couldn't fight the feeling that she needed Jasper.

She needed someone to hold her and make her feel like she wasn't useless, or this wasn't her fault. She grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket and dialed his number, ignoring the dozens of missed calls.

She ended up getting the voicemail, and she suddenly wondered why he chose now to leave his phone. The voicemail clicked and she tried to silence her tears.

"Jazz, please answer. I'm so sorry I haven't called you back. Jazz, I'm so sorry. Listen, I-" She stopped, holding back a sob, but a shaky one slipped from her lips. "Jazz, I think it's better that we stop seeing each other. I can't let you be there when my world blows up. Everything is just so messy. I'm going to go away for a while. Maybe go see my father or something I don't know. Just know, I love you."

She threw her phone across the car, letting the emotions run through her body. She couldn't believe the words that had slipped through. She had never anticipated this happened.

She closed her eyes for only a moment, letting the crazed feeling she had in her veins let loose. She opened her eyes for only a split second of light before it went dark.

The Cullens sat with the black hooded figures, the members of the Volturi. They come to visit every few years, wanting to check in on the status of the Coven. They were, after all, the largest coven right below the Volturi.

Jasper felt unease during the whole visit, knowing that his mate was left unprotected in a home that held no love or support for her. He couldn't help but remember how weird she was acting before he dropped her off the other night from their date.

He felt even more unease when he realized it had been almost two days since she had answered his calls, and he couldn't help but worry that it had something to do with their intimate encounter in the meadow. Had he scared her off? He was suddenly so worried he had done something to hurt her.

Once the Volturi were a safe distance away, he would go to her and make sure she was okay. It felt like an eternity before the Volturi said their goodbyes and left. Their journey had taken them three long days, but they had been ordered to come that specific day.

As they were making they're journey back to the airport, they stumbled upon something unlikely. A car had veered off the road and was now wrapped around a tree. But there was a small form laying ten feet from the car. The form was completely still except a small heartbeat.

"Felix, is it alive?" The small hooded blonde female asked, walking over to the still form. He could see the breathing of the form, but could not hear a heart beat.

"I believe so. But I can't hear a heart beat." He mused as he stood a few feet from the body, the blood around the scene was driving him insane.

"Why don't we leave the Cullens a little present? They love stray newborns." Jane smiled as she moved to the small body, taking it's wrist in her hand and injected her venom into the humans blood stream. But as the venom entered it's system, it made no move.

Allison made no move. Her body lay completely still, because internally, mentally, emotionally, she was already dead. Her mind had shut off the moment the black had registered in her mind.

The car was completely gone. Jane's smile turned into a frown as she saw that the small human made no screams, even as she tried to use her gift on this human. Nothing. "Pity. I think it's already dead."

She sighed before taking the small vampire army that was with her, and took off into the night. Not even an hour after the Volturi left, the Cullens went on their search for their missing daughter and sister.

None of the Cullen's could smell the young girl's blood, but they could smell the fire and gasoline that was surrounding the scene. And what they came to see, almost killed them all internally.

Jasper saw the small form before anyone, and to him it felt like years before he was able to take her into his arms. He saw the bite on her wrist, and he couldn't contain the growl that ran through him. "Carlisle, she's been bitten."

"She has. But yet she's completely unresponsive. I think something may be wrong. She might have been injured from the accident before." He came over and checked her pulse, which should be erratic with the pain, the venom causes but yet it was slow and barely there. "Jasper, I think you should bite her again. When Bella was changed it helped that Edward bites her multiple times."

"Who could have changed her? Do you think?"

"I think Jane saw the opportunity, and she took it. We knew this would happen eventually." Carlisle said sadly, putting a soft hand on his sons shoulder. "Jasper, she would like if you did it."

"What if I can't stop?"

"You will son, you will find the will." Carlisle said sadly as Jasper nodded, and gently took her other wrist. He put his teeth in slowly, trying to keep his control in check. But once the sweet liquid flowed into his mouth, he couldn't stop. It was like nothing he had ever tasted.

Her blood was the most delicate thing he had ever tasted. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips from the sweet liquid, but Carlisle's soft voice was urging him to stop. Allison already could barely survive. "Son, she's dying, you have to stop."

Jasper immediately stopped, feeling like something burned him. He stared at the lifeless creature in his arms, and if he were human he knew he would be crying. His mate was dying in his arms and he made it worse. "Did the extra venom help?"

"It's moving through her veins faster. We need to get her out of here. Emmett, Edward, destroy the car. We can't let anyone know she made it out alive. Rosalie, she cannot be here when she wakes up, I want you to take my Mercedes, bring her to Eleazer. Our home is the first place they will look when they notice she hasn't come home."

"Carlisle, will she be okay?" Jasper asked desperately, clutching his mate in his arms when Rosalie tried to grab the human. "I need to stay with her."

"Jasper, if they notice she's missing and you are not here too, they will know you are with her. You cannot hide forever. Once she is awake and able to keep her thirst in check we can bring her back. Or we can move up there to be with her."

"No. We cannot move again we just got here. We can hide her, she needs us. Jasper, I'll protect her." Rosalie urged as she held out her arms for the vampire to give over the girl. Jasper growled loudly, but the urgent look on her face snapped him out of it. He sighed, shaking his head of the defensive emotions. He nodded and opened his arms, handing over the small fragile human.

"It's the right thing, son. You can return to her soon, once they realize she won't be coming back." Carlisle said with reassurance in his voice. Jasper nodded, and helped Emmett to destroy the rest of the car. Rosalie layed the small girl in the car, and didn't hesitate a moment before leaving.

Jasper watched as she left, taking the only thing that gave his life meaning away from him. And he couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
